Pecadores
by Meme Pistols
Summary: Para Sasuke, el ardiente y sexy dios del rock, su único amor ha sido la musica. Solo le interesa encuentros de una sola noche. Sakura no confia en los hombres, mucho menos si son musicos. A él ninguna mujer le ha atraido como lo ha hecho aquella intrusa que sorprendio en su habitacion de hotel. Para ella todo cambia cuando conoce aquel oscuro y peligroso hombre. A/U & LEMON
1. Chapter 1

****Hola, este es el segundo Fanfic que he escrito. La historia esta en desarrollo, asi que es mi primer fanfic que tiene capitulos. Espero que les guste... no sean malos conmigo.

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

ººº

" "_Moviéndose por la habitación con su habitual elegancia y sensualidad se acerca al estéreo y de repente una sensual melodía envuelve toda la suite. Abre una botella de champagne, llena las copas de sus dos acompañantes, una rubia y una pelirroja, y después la de él. Los tres se sonríen con complicidad, saben que esta noche la pasaran muy bien ya que a todos les gusta jugar._

_— ¿Están preparadas para jugar?— Pregunta mientras las dos chicas beben las copas de champagne. Ambas asienten con una mirada traviesa y una sensual sonrisa. Esta noche promete estar llena de diversión, perversión y placer. —Siendo así, síganme — Los tres se dirigen hacia la habitación. Cuando entran, las dos chicas se quedan maravilladas por la opulencia con la cual la habitación está decorada, una hermosa alfombra oriental cubre el suelo, las paredes de un suave color beige decoradas con hermosas obras de arte, la pared del fondo es de cristal, hay una chimenea en uno de los lados, pero lo que más resalta es aquella enorme cama California King, de grandes y gruesos postes tallados, la madera es de un color oscuro que se complementa con las sabanas de seda negra. Todo tan varonil, tan sexy… todo grita sexo desde la decoración, la fina iluminación, la música que inunda todo y especialmente la mirada de él, aumentando así el aire de perversión._

_Se sienta y apoya la mano en la cama. Con la otra sujeta la copa y le da un trago, mientras observa a las chicas que tiene al frente, sonríe al ver como estas al sentir su mirada se ruborizan y se retuercen excitadas, fáciles como le gustan. _

_— Empecemos — dice mientras vuelve a darle un trago al champagne._

_Las partes bajas del abdomen de las chicas se contraen y ellas se humedecen por la anticipación._

_Él se levanta y abre el cajón de una cómoda que estaba cerca. Saca una larga pañoleta y un pañuelo de seda negra, un consolador metálico y una videocámara. Se acerca a las chicas y las besa en la boca. — Esta noche quiero que juguemos con los sentidos — dice cautivadoramente — Por eso pondré la cámara sobre la chimenea y gravare todo lo que suceda para que después... _

_Lo interrumpe una de las chicas, la pelirroja —No me gustan que me graben… — No dejo que la chica terminara. Puso un dedo en sus labios._

_—Shhhhh. No crees que yo soy el principal interesado en que esta grabación no salga del cuarto y que no se vea por ahí lo que tú, ella y yo vamos hacer aquí. Yo tengo más que perder que tú. ¿No? — Le susurra en los labios. La chica abrumada por la cercanía simplemente puede asentir. — Bien, buena niña — le da un azote en el trasero y esboza una sensual media sonrisa. —Continuemos— dice mientras enciende y deposita la cámara encima de la chimenea, pulsa el botón de grabar, la luz roja se enciende indicando que ya comenzó. Se acerca de nuevo a ellas con las piezas de seda en la mano._

_—Como veo que estas tan inquieta por estar siendo gravada, voy a vedarte los ojos con este pañuelo para que no veas nada de lo que te va a suceder. Así que tócalo — le dice a la chica que lo había interrumpido — ¡Tócalo! — le ordena al ver que esta no se mueve. Esta lo obedece de inmediato. Gime al sentir la suavidad de la seda. _

_— ¿Te gusta?— le pregunta._

_—Sí. — le responde susurrando la respuesta._

_—Bien, porque eso mismo es lo que vas a sentir cuando estés desnuda en la cama y nosotros juguemos con tu cuerpo — le susurra al oído mirando a la rubia, la cual simplemente le sonríe traviesamente como respuesta. — Ah, se me olvidaba, además te voy a atar a la cabecera de la cama para que no te puedas mover, ni tocarnos. — Cuando la chica va a protestar, él rápidamente lo pone un dedo en la boca y añade — Ese va a ser tu castigo por desconfiar de mí… y tratar de arruinar mi diversión. — A ella le brillan los ojos y le da una sonrisa muy sexual. _

_Las rodea y toma asiento en un gran sillón de cuero negro que está al frente de la cama, deja a un lado las dos piezas de seda y vuelve a servirse otra copa de champagne, le da pequeños tragos — Desnúdense. Lentamente — Les dice sensualmente entre tragos. Ellas rápidamente obedecen y lo complacen. Moviéndosen al son de la música ambas comienzan a desnudarsen. Primero sueltan sus sedosos y largos cabellos, luego se quitan sus vestidos cortos quedando solo en bragas y en sus altos tacones. — Ahora quiero que las dos bailen al ritmo de la música y que jueguen entre ustedes._

_Las dos bellezas comienzan a moversen torpemente al principio, pero luego de unos segundos, mientras se relajan y se desinhiben, empiezan a bailar mas fluidamente, ambas moviendo las caderas muy lenta, sensual y sugestivamente. Al irsen excitando más comienzan a tocarsen, acariciarsen y frotarsen entre ellas. Ya entregadas al calor del momento se daban sensuales y calientes besos._

_Desde su privilegiada vista en el sillón él podía ver como las dos mujeres se excitaban mutuamente, ambas estaban ruborizadas, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y superficiales, tenían el pulso a mil, y lo que más las delataba era que sus pequeñas bragas de color rojo estaban cada vez más mojadas. Podía ver muy bien como sus pequeños coños comenzaban a humedesersen entre más se tocaban, se acariciaban y se besaban._

_—Chúpaselas — Le pide a la rubia que comience a chuparle los pechos a la otra. Esta gustosa empieza a besarle el cuello a la pelirroja, mientras baja más y más, dejando un camino de besos húmedos, hasta que llega a su objetivo. Primero se los masajea con las manos, luego cuando la otra chica esta entregada al placer de sus caricias le aprieta y le tira de los pezones con el pulgar y el dedo índice, logrando que la pelirroja grite de placer y que estos se pongan duros como ella quiere. Repite estas acciones una y otra vez, después de haber atormentado suficiente los pezones, se lleva uno a la boca, lo acaricia con la lengua en círculos, luego lo lambe, lo succiona y finalmente lo muerde suavemente, para volver hacerle caricias con la lengua. Comienza de nuevo, acaricia el pezón con la lengua formando círculos, chupa, jala y muerde; mientras que masajea el otro seno primero suave y después fuertemente. Este ritmo y toques enloquecedores hace que la otra chica eche la cabeza hacia tras y comience a gemir y mojarse más. La rubia cambia de de pecho y le hace lo mismo que anteriormente. Finalmente para y jala duro los dos pezones esto hace que, para placer de él y de ella, la pelirroja se venga._

_Toda esta escena lo ha calentado a él sentado placenteramente en aquel sillón, con una evidente erección tratando de escapar del ajustado jean negro. Aun seguía bebiendo champagne mientras disfruta mientras disfrutaba del show que sus dos compañeras de turno le estaban brindando. Ver como la chica rubia exploraba el cuerpo de su mejor amiga y como esta disfrutaba, solo porque él se lo había pedido era lo que más le gustaba, le encantaba tener ese poder y eso se le antojaba de lo más excitante._

_—Ahora quiero que tú — le dice a la rubia — te abras de piernas para que ella te pueda comer el coño hasta que te vengas en su boca. — añade mientras mira a la otra chica._

_La pelirroja se iba a arrodillar cuando él la detiene — ¡No! Primero bésala y comienza a bajar hasta que estés de rodillas. — le explica y añade — Quiero que le des un buen beso francés arriba y luego se lo des abajo. — al ver que la chica duda le dice — Para que me entiendas. Quiero que le des placer a tu amiguita para complacerme a mí._

_Y así lo hace, la pelirroja besa a su amiga, al principio tímidamente pero después hace el beso más intenso, profundo y apasionado. Cuando termina de comerle la boca, sigue hacia el cuello, baja más, besa la piel que hay entre los grandes senos de la rubia, continua por el abdomen besando y acariciando, hasta que finalmente esta sobre sus rodillas besándole el sexo a su amiga por encima de las bragas. Besaba, mordía y le estimulaba el clítoris ávidamente._

_—Quítale las bragas — le ordena a la pelirroja. Esta lo hace, primero acaricia el vientre y las caderas de la rubia, para después deslizarle las bragas por las largas piernas y acariciándoselas al mismo tiempo. Ahora se podía ver lo húmedo y mojado que la rubia tenía el sexo, estaba que goteaba. Él sonrió torcidamente ante ello. —Ahora siéntate en el suelo — le indica la pelirroja, y esta lo hace — Y tú ofrécele tu sexo a ella — le indica a la otra chica. Mientras las dos tomaban sus posiciones, él se terminaba la copa de champagne y la dejaba en una pequeña mesa que había al lado del sillón._

_La pelirroja estaba sentada en el suelo cruzando las piernas en posición de loto, mientras que la rubia se alzaba sobre ella, de modo que su sexo se ubicaba sobre la boca de su amiga._

_La chica que estaba sentada en suelo reanuda lo que ya había empezado, pero solo fue cuestión de minutos para que la que estaba de pie marcara el ritmo de forma que su amiga se la comiera como ella quería, al mismo tiempo que se masajeaba los senos, y apretaba y tiraba de sus pezones. Muy pronto la rubia comienza a gemir intensamente, al ir aumentando el ritmo y su amiga al ir profundizando los besos y caricias al cogerle de las caderas y del culo. Después de unos minutos la rubia alcanza el orgasmo y se corre en la boca de la pelirroja. Mientras todo esto ocurría, él en el sillón ya se había quitado la fina camisa negra, dejando a la vista su fuerte pecho, sus bien marcados abdominales y su inmaculada piel blanca, artísticamente adornada por unos increíbles y hermosos tatuajes. Cierra sus profundos y negros ojos cuando siente que una de las chicas comenzaba a gemir, cada vez más cerca de llegar al orgasmo. Lentamente comienza a desabrocharse los pantalones, liberando su dura erección y comienza a acariciarla al ritmo de los gemidos de ambas mujeres. Deja se masturbarse cuando siente que se va a correr. _

_Abre los ojos en el momento en que la chica se venía y se corría en la boca de su amiga. La imagen con la que se encuentra le parece muy erótica, ambas mujeres cubiertas de una fina capa de sudor que hacia brillar sus pieles, con los rostros ruborizados, el de la rubia con una enorme sonrisa erótica de satisfacción y el de la pelirroja brillante y mojado por los jugos de su amiga. Ambas lo miraban a los ojos llenos de lujuria y con hambre de más placer._

_Vuelve a acomodar su erección dentro del jean. Toma la mascada y el pañuelo, se levanta del sillón y se dirige hacia las dos mujeres con una sonrisa pervertida que prometía más placeres prohibidos._

_—Levántate— le dice a la que estaba en el suelo, ofreciéndole su mano. Cuando esta la toma, la levanta, la atrae hacia él y la besa. —Mmm… sabes bien — dice mirando a la rubia — Bésala, así sabrás a lo que sabes — ambas chicas se besan sin inhibiciones. Acariciaba a las dos mientras estas se besaban lujuriosamente, las nalgueo y se unió al beso. Termina el beso, las mira y les sonríe enigmáticamente. Se acerca a la cama y sube a ella._

_— ¡Juguemos! — dice y sonríe perversamente._" "

ººº

Después de cinco horas de una buena sección de sexo y juegos pervertidos, y de unas necesarias horas de sueño y una relajante ducha. Me encontraba recuperado, viendo lo que había grabado, la noche anterior, cómodamente en la cama, hasta que mi teléfono móvil suena, interrumpiendo mi momento de descanso.

—Si — contesto de mala gana. Era del estudio de grabación, había problemas con algunas canciones y me necesitaban urgentemente — De acuerdo, dile que voy en camino. — termino la llamada, detengo el video, me pongo el jean y la camisa que llevaba la otra noche, busca mis botas de cuero, tomo mi móvil, mi laptop, las llaves de mi auto y mis lentes para el sol negros. Salgo de la suite. . . .

En la pantalla del tv, que colgaba en la pared, encima de la chimenea; se podía ver la imagen congelada de él y las dos chicas besandosen, después de unos momentos la tv se apaga. . . .

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, corro por el parqueadero del hotel, localizo mi auto, subo a este, lo enciendo y salgo velozmente del hotel por la parte de atrás. De repente me veo forzado a frenar bruscamente, para no atropellar a una joven que estaba cruzando la calle, aunque no sirve de mucho, el susto hace que ella pierda el equilibrio y caiga sobre su trasero. Iba a salir para ayudarla y ver si se encontraba bien, cuando a mi móvil suena indicándome un nuevo mensaje en el que me decían que me apurara. Una señal de que lo que estaba pasando en el estudio era más grave de lo que pensaba. Decido ignorar a la chica y sigo mi camino, dejándola atrás.

ººº

Estaba cruzando la calle cuando de la nada aparece un coche. Se detiene antes de atropellarme, pero como siempre mi mala suerte hace presencia y caigo sobre mi trasero, dándome un duro golpe. Estaba esperando que el conductor de aquel coche saliera, me pidiera disculpas y me ayudara. Pero, no, este sigue su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¡IDIOTA! — le grito, pero es en vano, no me escucha. Me levanta del suelo, acariciándome el trasero, tratando de aliviar el dolor. —De seguro me va a salir un moretón y me va a doler el trasero durante unos días. — me arreglo la ropa y recojo mi bolso que esta aun tirado en la calle y entro al hotel por la puerta de atrás, la del personal. Cuando llego a los vestuarios me cambia la ropa, una falda de jean, una camisilla blanca y sus converse negros, por el tradicional uniforme negro de mucama, el pequeño delantal blanco y unos zapatos negros bajos. Miro en la pizarra mi lista de tareas.

Con mis implementos listos, me encamino hacia los ascensores. En el pasillo me encuentro con la única amiga que he hecho en el trabajo, quien también trabaja en el hotel como mucama.

—Hola Hinata — la saludo con una gran sonrisa.

Ella se dirigía a los vestidores.

—Buenas tardes Sakura — me responde devolviéndome la sonrisa — Veo que llegaste más temprano de lo habitual — me dice al verme ya lista y preparada.

—Si — le respondo — Hoy me toca encargarme de las suites. Según tengo entendido, en una de ellas se aloja un huésped súper importante, algo así como VVIP* — le comento — Espero con no sea un remilgado. — añado y ambas reímos.

—En ese caso, te deseo suerte.

—Lo mismo te deseo, Hinata. — le contesto — Espero verte después.

—Claro. Nos vemos después. — la ojiperla se despide con una sonrisa. Y ambas retomamos nuestros rumbos.

Siempre es bueno tener amigas como Hinata en el trabajo. Pienso recorriendo el pasillo. Llego al ascensor y lo abordo, mientras espero llegar al último piso, el correspondiente a las suites, me toco el trasero y noto que ya no duele tanto —Tal vez después de todo no me salga un moretón — me animo.

Organizo y limpio rápidamente la primera suite ya que esta no está siendo usada por el momento, así que no necesita mayor cosa. Pero no es el caso de la otra. Esta sí que necesita arreglo, parece que un tornado hubiera pasado por allí.

—Bueno, al parecer la fiesta estuvo buena — digo al ver el caos que había en la sala.

Recojo las botellas de champagne y las copas de cristal, paso la aspiradora por la alfombra, acomodo los cojines de los sillones y limpio todas las superficies. Todo queda inmaculado, como si nada hubiera sucedido allí. Si la sala era mala, esa habitación era el infierno del desorden.

—Increíble, hay aun más botellas de champagne que en la otra estancia. — digo sorprendida.

Tomo las botellas de champagne a medio terminar y las copas. Recojo todo el desorden y pongo todo en su lugar. Me encargo del baño. Cuando aspiro debajo del sillón de cuero negro, me encuentro dos bragas.

—No quiero ni pensar que sucedió aquí — digo. Voy al carrito y busco algo. Con los guantes ya puestos recojo el par de bragas con cara de asco.

Sigo aspirando, ahora la paso por debajo de la cama y encuentro, esta vez, un pañuelo de seda negra. Lo tomo, lo doblo y lo dejo encima de una de las cómodas. Continúo, para mí no sorpresa hallo varios empaques de condones regados por debajo y alrededor de la cama.

—Al menos tomo precauciones — pienso. Los tiro a la basura. —Ahora sigue la cama — digo con cara de circunstancia. Quito y cambio las sabanas y las almohadas de seda negra por otro juego. En medio de eso encuentro una mascada de seda negra —Wow, que suave — expreso al pasarme el trozo de seda por la mejilla, luego lo dobla y la dejo junto al pañuelo — Parece que alguien tiene una obsesión con la seda negra. — sigo haciendo la cama hasta que queda lista.

Estaba limpiando el polvo de la chimenea, cuando accidentalmente dejo caer la videocámara que se encontraba allí. Al levantarla oprimo un botón, la tv que había encima de la chimenea se enciende y comienza a reproducir un video.

Para mi alivio a la cámara no le paso nada malo. La vuelvo a dejar en su lugar. Subo la vista hacia la pantalla cuando oigo la voz más sexy que había escuchado en mi vida.

Para mi asombro veo que lo que se reproduce no es un video cualquiera. No.

—Ay, Dios santo… Es un video sexual — gimo en shock al ver lo que sucede en aquellas imágenes.

ººº

Después de tres horas por fin habíamos podido solucionar el maldito problema que había con las canciones. Casi se pierde un año de trabajo. Menos mal no había sucedido nada lamentable. Lo único bueno de esa situación fue ver la cara de sufrimiento de mi mejor amigo y guitarrista de la banda. Ese tonto siempre me hace reír, de alguna u otra forma.

Aparco mi Bentley negro en el parqueadero del hotel, subo al ascensor rumbo a mi suite, realmente necesitaba descansar un poco para recuperarme de la tensión acumulada en el estudio.

Llego a mi suite, lo primero que noto es que ya han ordenado y limpiado el desastre que había en la sala. Me sirvo una copa de whisky con hielo del mini bar. Cuando iba a tomar asiento escucho ruidos provenientes de mi habitación. Me acerco más y me percato que no son ruidos cualquiera son…

— ¿Gemidos?— pregunto confundido — Tal vez es el video. — Pongo mi oído en la puerta para escuchar mejor — Si, definitivamente son gemidos de dos muj… no de tres mujeres. ¿Tres? Pero si en el video solo hay dos — digo aun más consternado — A menos que…

Abro la puerta de la habitación suavemente, sin hacer ruido. Y lo que encuentro allí me deja gratamente sorprendido. Es la chica que casi atropello esta tarde y se estaba…

—Mmm… — Sonrío perversamente.

ººº

Hace un par de minutos me encontraba limpiando esta habitación, cuando de repente… ¡BOOM! Me encuentro con ese video. Y vaya sorpresa que me lleve.

Es una grabación casera que fue filmada aquí mismo. Y está protagonizada por el hombre más hermoso que he visto y por dos chicas… ¡Wow!

No puedo dejar de mirar lo que sucede en la pantalla, me encuentro absorta por las imágenes. Después de que los tres se besaran, él se acerca a la cama y sube a ella, le dice a la chica pelirroja que se acerque.

_" "—Túmbate sobre la cama — le ordena. La chica le obedece. — Abre las piernas… más. — ella lo hace — Eso… así pequeña, enséñanoslo. — Sin más se sienta a horcajadas sobre la chica y saca la mascada de seda negra que tenía en el bolsillo trasero del jean —Tus manos — se las da. Las une y las ata por las muñecas, después ata la pañoleta al cabezal de la cama, con una sorprendente habilidad que lo hace lucir más sensual. Revisa que este bien atada y luego le da un rápido beso. Toma el pañuelo, lo pone sobre sus ojos y lo ata a la cabeza. _

_—Perfecto — dice con una sonrisa descarada._

_Con ella desnuda y dispuesta totalmente para él, comienza a besarla, aja por su barbilla y por el cuello. La chica trata de moverse, pero no puede. Él ríe ante ello. Sigue bajando hasta llegar a los pechos, allí se entretiene jugando con los pezones hasta endurecerlos. Después de haberlos torturado con pequeños mordiscos y con los dedos. Prosigue su camino bajando, se detiene antes de llegar a la vagina. Le abre aun más las piernas. Con dos dedos empieza a juguetear en su hendidura. Primero la penetra con un dedo y después de un rato le introduce otro. Entra y sale, una y otra vez, mientras que con la palma de la mano masajea el clítoris. Luego de un rato tira suavemente de aquel botoncito. La chica enloquece de placer. _

_—Te sientes… bien — tras decir esto la acaricia entre los muslos. La chica se abre totalmente de piernas incitándolo a que continúe. En vez de ello comienza acariciarle las piernas baja hasta los tobillos. Baja de la cama, dejado a la chica desorientada y excitada. Se aleja y toma el consolador metálico que había encima de la cómoda. Se acerca a la otra chica, la rubia, le dice algo al oído y ella asiente en respuesta._

_Ambos suben a la cama, comienza a toquetear el cuerpo de la chica que está atada. La rubia le besa el abdomen y va descendiendo hasta que posa la boca en el sexo de su amiga. Lo besa y le pasa la lengua por los hinchados labios vaginales, después comienza a simular que la penetra con la lengua, mete y saca, una y otra vez. Cuando siente como la pelirroja se tensa va por el hinchado botón. Con masajes circulares acaricia el clítoris, lo envuelve con la lengua, lo toma entre los dientes y le da un suave mordisco para recomenzar los toques de nuevo. Mientras tanto él se entretiene con los senos, los soba, los masajea y los aprieta, después procede a chupar y mordisquear los pezones. Entre los dos hacen que la chica se acerca al clímax, pero siempre paran evitando que ella se corra, cuando se calma retoman. Unos minutos aquel pelinegro le pasa a la rubia el consolador que tenia a un lado en la cama. Esta se lo lleva a la boca. Lo chupa y luego lo mete en la vagina de la chica a maniatada. Ella comienza a jadear. Al ver que le gusta, la rubia lo vuelve a sacar y a meter lentamente, repite esto varias veces. La pelirroja comienza a mover las caderas al compás de las penetraciones. Luego de unos instantes, él toca a la rubia para llamar su atención, le pide que pare y le indica algo en vos baja. Ella deja el consolador a un lado, le abre las piernas a la otra chica y pone su ardiente boca sobre el sexo de esta. La chica comienza jadear y a gemir aun más duro, eleva las caderas para en busca de más, la rubia la agarra por los muslos y la inmoviliza en la cama para comenzar a devorarla más fogosamente. Entre tanto él se quita el jean y su bóxer negro, acomoda a la rubia de forma que quede apoyada sobre sus rodillas, ella no deja de comérsele el sexo a su amiga, el moreno se baja de la cama, coge un cubo de hielo, vuelve a la cama. Le separa las piernas a la rubia y con el hielo comienza a juguetear con el sexo de ella. Esta comienza a gemir. Deja de hacer esto, se coloca un condón, toma a la rubia por las caderas y la penetra de una sola vez. Se la folla desde atrás con gran avidez._

_Todos comienzan a jadear. " "_

¡Yo también! Y no sé por qué. Está bien, si lo sé. Ver todo esto me excita de sobre manera. Y me acuerda que nunca he tenido un orgasmo. Me retuerzo en el sillón de cuero, como si este estuviera en llamas. Tengo mucho calor y mi pulso esta tan acelerado que siento como mi clítoris me palpita. Ya hace rato que he mojado mis bragas. Y aunque no quiera hacerlo, no puedo evitar tocarme y acariciarme a mí misma.

Me excito aun más al ver como aquel hombre lo disfruta.

Mientras ellos jadean y las chicas se retuercen y gimen, yo comienzo a subirme la faldita negra de mi uniforme y me toqueteo mi sexo por encima de las bragas. Sin poder evitarlo más, me bajo mis braguitas empapadas hasta las rodillas. Todo esto es muy lascivo y yo me siento increíblemente más excitada por esta desnudez prohibida. Haciendo que quiera tocarme el cuerpo con más urgencia.

—Ay, Dios… — susurro al pasarme los dedos por mi sexo tenso, tengo los labios y el clítoris muy hinchados, habidos por atención. Masajeo circularmente mi botoncito, luego lo golpeo suavemente, esto hace que tiemble de anticipación. Lentamente me meto dos dedos y comienzo a penetrarme. Cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar por los gemidos y jadeos. Me imagino que es él el que me está tocando. Siento como cada vez más cerca de llegar al clímax. De repente deseo que aquel hombre y todo esto se haga realidad.

—Mmm… — gimo.

Me retuerzo y separo más las piernas, me refregó el clítoris y vuelvo a penetrarme con los dedos. En mi fantasía es él quien me está penetrando.

—Oh… Sigue… sigue — digo loca de deseo. — Ay… Ojala fuera él — gimo entre jadeos.

— ¿Por qué? Si lo estás haciendo muy bien sin mi ayuda.

— ¿Qué…? — logro decir, al oír aquella profunda voz.

Y de golpe vuelvo a la realidad. Abro los ojos y allí esta él. ¡El hombre del vídeo esta aquí!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo. Espero que les guste. Disfrútenlo.

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

ººº

¡El hombre del video esta aquí!

Ha entrado a la habitación y no me he dado cuenta. Esta a mi lado. Admiro su belleza en un segundo. Es alto, muy varonil, es oscuro… y peligroso. Tiene el pelo negro y un poco largo, su piel parece porcelana. Esta en excelente forma. Lleva una camisa negra de seda, el mismo jean que tiene en el video y unas botas de motociclista negras. Me mira con aquella mirada intensa, cargada de picardía y de muchas otras cosas que no logro reconocer. Si, definitivamente oscuro y peligroso. Eso lo define muy bien.

—No te he dicho que pares. Continua — me dice sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Creo que en su vos hay un deje de interés. Aunque su hermoso rostro permanece impasible, pero su mirada brilla de lujuria.

A parto inmediatamente la mano de mi sexo. Intento levantarme…

—No. — me advierte — Te he dicho que no pares. Continua. — me ordena esta vez. Me es imposible desobedecerlo, aunque suena absurdo. Él irradia poder y yo le obedezco.

Sin apartar los ojos. Toma asiento en la cama, frente a mí. Sonríe de lado y desvía su atención hacia las imágenes en la tv, pero pronto deja de hacerlo. Yo sin dejar de mirarlo comienzo a acariciarme de nuevo. Después de unos momentos mi sexo se retrae y empiezo a retorcerme y a temblar al acercarme al orgasmo. Veo como sonríe secretamente, ante ello. Por fin llego al orgasmo y me corro fuertemente, nunca me había venido de esta forma.

Mi cara esta roja, la puedo sentir. Me subo las bragas y me bajo la falda. Sé que debo marcharme lo antes posible pero no puedo moverme. Cuando logro que mis piernas respondan, me pongo de pie pero él me sujeta por el brazo y tira de mí, haciendo que caiga de nuevo en el sillón. Toma asiento al lado mío. Quiero llorar. Trato de retener las lagrimas pero algunas se me escapan.

—Eh, tranquila. No pasa nada. — me susurra — Ahora los dos conocemos los pequeños secretos de cada uno. Tú descubriste que me gusta grabarme mientras tengo sexo. Y yo se que a ti te excita ver esas grabaciones y jugar con tu cuerpo — hace una pausa. Pone uno de sus dedos en mi barbilla y me hace mirarlo — Y de una forma muy exquisita, debo admitir — añade y me sonríe con malicia.

ººº

La miro a los ojos. Los suyos son grandes, de un hermoso color verde esmeralda y tiene una mirada muy alegre. Siento como me ahogo en ellos, pero de pronto aquella sensación me parece algo bueno. El silencio se extiende entre nosotros. Veo como toda la vergüenza desaparece de su mirada y da paso a la picardía, lujuria y sexo. De repente me siento excitado, no solo porque la encontré masturbándose mientras veía mi video. No. Sino por el hecho de querer mostrarle a esta dulce chica lo dulces placeres del sexo pervertido. Es un sentimiento nuevo, y más erótico, pero es mucho más.

—Lo… lo siento mucho. Realmente lo siento. Estoy muy avergonzada, no tenía ningún derecho de hacer lo que he hecho. — podía ver la mortificación en su rostro.

—Sí, no tenías ningún derecho. — digo con cara seria, tratando de esconder mi obvia diversión con la situación — Y como ambos estamos de acuerdo en que hiciste algo malo. ¿No crees que deba de hacer algo con respecto a eso? — le pregunto, mientras le hago caricias circulares en el hombro. Me mira como si estuviera a punto de saltar de un acantilado.

— ¿Mmm? — me responde aun mas confundida.

Me acerco más a ella — ¿Qué crees que deba hacer contigo? — me inclino para tratar de besarla, cuando…

— ¡SASUKE! — el idiota de mi amigo entra en la habitación, llamándome a gritos, interrumpiendo el momento. La peli rosa aprovecha este incidente, se levanta rápidamente, zafándose de mi agarre, sale velozmente con su carrito de limpieza.

—Maldición — mascullo al verla desaparecer de la suite — No podías ser más inoportuno, Naruto — le digo fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Pero que le hiciste a la pobre chica, teme — dice ignorándome. Haciéndome enojar.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le pregunto, controlando mi ira. No lo mato porque primero que todo no pienso ir a la cárcel por culpa suya. Y segundo porque es mi mejor amigo. Aun me pregunto cómo es que eso ocurrió.

Me da una sus sonrisas y se lleva una mano al cuello. Esa no es una buena señal.

—Veo que te divertiste anoche — me dice mirando el video.

Apago la tv y guardo la videocámara — No te le voy a preguntar de nuevo. — le digo mientras vuelvo a tomar asiento en el sillón. No es nada bueno cuando él evade las preguntas.

ººº

Salgo de esa suite como si tuviera un cohete en mi trasero. Corro con el carrito hasta que estoy a salvo dentro del ascensor. Llego al primer piso y me dirijo al vestidor. Allí me encuentro con la supervisora. Realmente debo verme como me siento, mal, porque al ver mi estado ella dice que puedo irme a casa.

Me siento extraña y muy desorientada. Cuando quedo a solas por fin me rompo a llorar. Estoy insegura de mis emociones. Sé que está mal, pero lo que paso en aquella habitación me ha gustado. Estando ya calmada, me cambio de ropa. Le dejo una nota a Hinata diciéndole que me fui temprano a casa, que cuando termine puede llamarme. Me miro en el espejo, y lo que veo es horrible, tengo los ojos y la nariz rojos de llorar. Espero mientras se me quita lo rojo. Vuelvo y me miro, viéndome ya mucho mejor, salgo del vestidor.

Me dirijo hacia la salida del personal, pero cambio de idea — Mejor salgo por la principal. No vaya que otro loco al volante me atropelle y ahora si me muera. — Cruzo el pasillo, llego al lobby y salgo del hotel, me dirijo a la parada del autobús y me voy a casa.

ººº

Sabía que no era nada bueno la actitud del tonto de Naruto. Me convenció en ir a una fiesta a la cual ya había decidido no asistir. Tomo una ducha rápida, me visto algo más formal de lo que habitual, solo un poco. Salgo de la suite y me dirijo al lobby para tomar la limosina que me esperaba a la salida del hotel. Ya dentro de ella, me encuentro solo con Naruto.

— ¿Y los demás? — le pregunto al no ver a los otros miembros de la banda.

—Ya se fueron — me dice mientras bebe una copa de whisky.

Se ve un poco apagado. No pregunto nada, a veces es mejor no preguntarle nada cuando esta de ese ánimo. Ya después él mismo me lo dirá. La limosina se encamina hacia el club. En medio de aquel silencio no puedo evitar pensar en aquella intrusa que sorprendí en mi habitación.

—Ey, Sasuke — me llama Naruto sacándome de mis pensamientos — ¿Esa no es la chica que huyo de la suite esta tarde? — me pregunta.

— ¿Jump? — es lo único que logro decir. Aquella pregunta me cogió desubicado.

—Si, la chica que va por la acera ¿No es esa la del incidente por la tarde en tu habitación? Ya sabes… a la que asustaste. — me dice señalando con la cabeza. Miro por la ventanilla a mi derecha y veo a esa peli rosa caminando por la acera.

Ahora la puedo detallar mejor. Tiene un buen cuerpo. No con muchas curvas, su figura es más bien estilizada, aunque aquello no le quita lo sensual. Y por lo que puedo apreciar sus senos son proporcionados, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños. Perfectos, armonizan con su pequeña cintura. Mmm… además tiene un lindo trasero. Aquella falda de jean corta que lleva puesta me permite una mejor vista de sus piernas… Si justo como me parecieron en la suite, largas y hermosas. Realmente es una belleza única. Cabellera rosa, contrastando con su piel pálida y esos grandes ojos verdes. Exótica. Si eso la define a la perfección. Ella es una belleza exótica.

Observo como camina hasta una parada de autobuses. Toma asiento y espera por este. No sé porque, pero esta situación no me agrada para nada. Tiene que caminar bastante, desde el hotel hasta esta solitaria parada. Algo malo le podría suceder en el trayecto. No quiero ni pensarlo… Pero ¿qué rayos me está pasando? ¿Por qué me preocupa ella? Tengo que sacarme a esa mujer de la cabeza… y rápido.

— ¿Es o no es, Sasuke? — me vuelve a preguntar el rubio ya algo molesto. Creo que ya hace un buen rato que está esperando mi respuesta.

—Sí. — le contesto, aun mirando por la ventana.

—Estas raro — me dice, mientras vuelve a llenar su copa.

—Jump. Pues no soy el único.

—Sí, no lo eres — dice eso y vuelve a ensimismarse.

Bueno, confirmado. Algo realmente malo le debió de haber sucedido al cabeza hueca para que este de ese humor. Me sirvo un trago del mini bar, este viaje va a ser muy largo. Todo vuelve a quedar en silencio.

¿Vivirá lejos? Me pregunto. Y vuelvo a pensar en ella. Creo que debo comenzar a preocuparme. Esto no es algo normal en mí. Ninguna mujer me ha afectado tanto como mi intrusa.

ººº

Aunque aun era temprano, la noche estaba bastante solitaria. El camino del hotel hasta la parada se me hizo largo. Generalmente me parece más corto cuando me acompaña Hinata. Y sorpresa, sorpresa la parada también está desierta. Me siento y me dispongo a esperar el autobús.

Mientras esperaba, por un momento siento como si alguien me observara. Busco la fuente de aquella sensación, pero no veo a nadie. Solo una limosina que pasaba por allí. —Suertudos — suspiro — Ellos en limo y yo en autobús.

Bueno lo positivo fue que el autobús no se demoro tanto. Subo a él, pago la tarifa y tomo el asiento de la ventanilla. Me pongo los audífonos y me preparo para mi largo viaje a casa. Vivo a casi una hora del hotel, en un pequeño y modesto departamento.

Cuando por fin llego a casa, me encuentro con una nota de Ino, mi compañera de piso y mi mejor amiga desde niña, en ella me dice que tiene una cita, que no la espere y que no me preocupe si no llegaba.

— ¡Genial! Tengo el departamento para mi sola — digo. La quiero, pero a veces puede ser sofocante.

A veces siento lastima por Ino. Ella quiere encontrar a su príncipe azul. Pero hasta ahora ninguno de los sapos a los que ha besado se ha convertido en uno. Siempre sucede lo mismo. Conoce a un chico, sale con él, se entusiasma muy pronto y termina con el corazón roto. Y yo tengo que recoger los pedazos y convivir con un desastre que llora y moquea en un pijama rosa de unicornios.

Le deseo suerte pero no creo que este nuevo chico sea la excepción. Realmente espero que algún día encuentre al chico que la haga feliz. Príncipe o no pero que la haga sentir infinita.

Entro en mi habitación. No es muy grande, pero es lo que una habitación tiene que ser. Tiene espacio para mi cama, un escritorio, un armario de tamaño decente y lo mejor de todo tiene baño privado.

Descargo mi bolso, pongo algo de música y me desnudo para tomar una relajante ducha. Cundo me estoy duchando no puedo evitar acordarme de lo que paso en aquella habitación de hotel. Todo fue tan lascivo, el video y como me puso caliente, pero lo más lascivo fue el morbo que sentí cuando él me observaba mientras me masturbaba. No sé porque lo hice. Nunca había hecho algo como eso, pero obviamente tampoco me había sentido así en la vida.

Al acordarme de eso no puedo evitar comenzar a tocarme de nuevo. Menos mal que estoy sola en casa y puedo hacerlo con total libertad. Sin tener que preocuparme.

Comienzo a masajearme los senos, apretó mis pezones y una corriente de placer recorre mi cuerpo. Me toco mientras el agua tibia cae sobre mi cuerpo. Un momento después deslizo una de mis manos por mi abdomen, aquellas caricias sumadas a las del agua, hace que mi sexo palpite. Con mis ojos cerrados dejándome llevar por el momento, imagino que son las manos de aquel oscuro y peligroso hombre las que me están acariciando. Cuando mi mano llega a mi sexo me recuesto en la pared de la ducha, lentamente me meto un dedo y comienzo a moverlo en mi interior. Yo quería sentir más placer, así que me penetro con dos dedos. Comienzo a gemir, la sola fantasía de él hiéndame esto hace que muerda mi labio. Acelero el ritmo. Con una de las manos me masajeo y tiro fuerte de mi pezón, con la otra me penetro. Siento como me acerco al orgasmo. Antes de correrme entre abro los ojos y veo como ese par de ojos negros y profundos me observan lujuriosamente. Aquella mirada hambrienta me exige que intensifique el ritmo… segundos después me vengo.

Parpadeo y veo que estoy sola. Dejo que mi respiración se normalice, así que me quedo debajo del agua. Cierro el grifo, tomo mi toalla y salgo del baño.

Me pongo un pijama gris, me dejo caer a mi cama y me duermo al instante con una sonrisa en mis labios.

ººº

Llegamos a la fiesta, mientras nos encaminamos hacia nuestra mesa saludamos a unas personas que no conocemos, al menos yo no creo hacerlo. Había todo tipo de gente del mundo del entretenimiento, por eso odio este tipo de fiestas llenas de gente que no se conoce pero que finge hacerlo. Que estupidez.

Escucho un estallido de risas familiares. Nos dirigimos hacia allí. Y por fin los diviso en una de las cabinas. Los cuatro están sentados alrededor de una mesa semicircular, bebiendo. Se ríen de algo que seguramente dijo Kiba, que ha bebido un poco más que los demás.

A pesar de ser uno de los mejores percusionistas que hay en el negocio, él junto con Naruto es algo infantil, aunque no le gana al rubio cabeza hueca. Probablemente el miembro más "salvaje", por así decirlo, de la banda. Aunque creo que eso es lo mismo que lo hace un excelente baterista.

—Gracias por esperar — les digo con sarcasmo al acercarnos. Giran la cabeza. Por fin parecen notar nuestra presencia. Tomo asiento al lado de Gaara. Naruto al lado de Sai.

—Lo hicimos, pero Kiba decidió que no quería esperar más. No creímos que fuera buena idea dejarlo solo. — me dice.

El pelirrojo es el bajista. Tiene una actitud bastante fría, creo que más que la mía. Las fans creen que solo es así para intentar matar su "ternura" natural. Las chicas que han caído en sus manos, saben muy bien lo que esconde detrás de esos "dulces" ojos aguamarina. Pero dejando de lado sus particulares gustos, es un maldito genio con el bajo. Y también es una de las personas más razonables, racionales e inteligentes que he encontrado en el mundo, aunque nunca se lo he dicho.

—Si lo hubiéramos dejado irse solo, después todo hubiera sido problemático. — añade Shikamaru que se encuentra en el medio de todos nosotros.

Le creo. Kiba tiende a meterse en problemas a donde quiera que vaya. Pero para Shikamaru todo, absolutamente todo, es problemático. A veces no puedo creer que este vago, sea un total genio, cuya inteligencia rebasa a la de todos. No lo creería si no trabajara con él. Es el mejor ingeniero musical con el que he trabajado. Aunque también es el mayor perezoso que conozco.

—Hey — reprocha Kiba. Sai se ríe por la indignación de Kiba.

Sai es la segunda guitarra de la banda. Él y Naruto hacen magia juntos. Oírlo tocar ya sea la guitarra o el violín es un placer musical. En el escenario ambos hacen un gran show. Tocan y crean increíbles riffs. Simplemente te vuelan la mente. También dibuja, él es encargado de diseñar nuestros tatuajes. Sai es bastante reservado. Creo que él, Shikamaru y Gaara al ser tan calmados aportan equilibrio al grupo, lo cual es perfecto.

— ¿Y Kakashi?— pregunto al no ver por ningún lado a nuestro manager.

—Creo que se volvió a perderse en el camino de la vida — dice irónicamente Kiba. Bueno raro no seria, siempre llega tarde. No es irónico que de todos nosotros sea nuestro manager el impuntual.

Durante toda la fiesta Naruto esta callado y se ve abatido. Kiba lo hace beber un poco más que a los demás tratando de animar a su compañero de bromas.

—Me dejo, Sasuke. — me dice llorando —Me dejo y se fue con otro. — En algún punto de la fiesta, cuando el alcohol ya ha hecho efecto en el rubio me dice que ha terminado con su nueva conquista, una modelo de bikinis que conoció en nuestra reciente gira. Ya sabía que algo le había pasado por ese lado. Siempre sucede lo mismo, él se enamora y ellas no. Se enamora de la misma clase de mujer una y otra vez. Nunca aprende, es un romántico empedernido.

Unas horas después nos vamos de la fiesta rumbo al hotel. Mientras los chicos se van con algunas modelos para seguir la diversión en sus respectivas habitaciones, yo tengo que encargarme del desastre que creo Kiba, el pobre Naruto está extremadamente borracho. Aunque desee dejarlo, no puedo. Para mi desgracia somos mejores amigos, casi hermanos.

¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo mi intrusa en estos momentos? Espero que este durmiendo y soñando conmigo.

— ¡AH, NARUTO! — genial, simplemente genial. Ahora tengo vomito en mis zapatos

ººº

Sonó el despertador, aunque era sábado tenía que ir a trabajar en el hotel. No estaba muy emocionada por la idea, y no porque fuera fin de semana. No. Sino porque no quería encontrarme con aquel hombre. Pero debo admitir que en el fondo quería verlo pero que él no me viera.

Me baño, me pongo un fresco vestido estampado de algodón y unas sandalias bajas, el atuendo perfecto para este verano. Cuando salgo de mi cuarto no veo señales de Ino.

—Supongo que no durmió aquí— digo. Tomo mi desayuno, una tasa de cereal. Luego de cepillarme los dientes y acabar de maquillarme salgo de casa rumbo al hotel.

Una hora después camino hacia el hotel, dejando atrás la parada del autobús. Mientras más me acerco se hace más grande el nudo que tengo en el estomago.

— ¡Ay, Dios! ¿Qué hago si me lo encuentro? ¿Ya se habrá quejado de mí por fisgona? ¿Pediría mi despido? — esas preguntas me ponen más ansiosa y me preocupan mucho más ¿Qué voy hacer si me despiden? Realmente necesito este trabajo. Sigo caminando pero con los ánimos por los suelos.

Cuando por fin llego todo está normal. Nadie me ha gritado. No me han despedido. Eso es bueno. Tal vez estaba paranoica sobre todo este asunto. Hago todo lo usual, me cambio, ya uniformada miro mis tareas.

Hoy me toca encargarme junto con Hinata del salón de fiestas. Cosa que me alegra ya que estaré evitando las habitaciones y por ende aquel encuentro tan incomodo y vergonzoso que he temido.

En el salón me encuentro con Hinata, trabajar con ella evitara que piense en Señor Oscuro y peligroso. Después de saludarnos comenzamos a trabajar.

—Sakura me preocupe anoche. No te llame porque salí tarde. — me dice preocupada.

—No te preocupes. Solo me sentí un poco mal y la supervisora me permitió salir temprano. Nada grave.

—Pero ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Si. Solo tenía que descansar. — le digo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora — Hoy me siento como nueva — añado.

—Me alegra oír eso, Sakura. — dice sonriéndome —Ahora que te veo ¿Cómo te fue con la suite del huésped VIP?

—Eh… pues bien… si me fue bien — respondo balbuceando. Esa pregunta no me la esperaba. Creo que se me subieron los colores a la cara… ¿O se me fueron?

Al ver mi obvia incomodidad ante la pregunta, Hinata me iba hacer otra, pero gracias al cielo entro el gerente y la interrumpió.

—Como puede ver el salón de fiestas del hotel se adapta a todas sus especificaciones, Señor Uchiha.

—Sí. Se adapta bien.

Dejo caer lo que tenía en las manos al escuchar esa voz. No puede ser... Miro alrededor y me quedo helada al ver a Señor Oscuro y peligroso en el salón, al lado del gerente. Ahora si me puse pálida. Él sonríe con diversión al notarlo.

Durante toda la media hora que dura aquella reunión, siento sus ojos sobre mí. De vez en cuando lo espío y me topo con su mirada. En ningún momento me pierde de vista.

El gerente recibe una llamada, mientras este la atiende, Oscuro y peligroso se me acerca. Trato de ignorarlo, pero es imposible hacerlo con su presencia tan varonil. Siento como sonríe al ver mi nerviosismo. En medio de la llamada el gerente le pide a Hinata que se reúna con la supervisora para ayudarla a solucionar un problema. Bueno al menos no estamos solos.

—Me tendrá que disculpar Señor Uchiha, pero tengo que ir atender un asunto que acaba de surgir. Si tiene alguna duda Sakura lo puede ayudar. Con su permiso. — y así sin más se va, dejándonos solos.

—Así que… Sakura ¿Cierto? — me dice con su, ya característica, sonrisa.

No puedo creer mi suerte ¡MIERDA!

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Me encantaría saber sus opiniones,

preguntas, ideas, concejos... asi que hagamenlos saber.

Nos leemos la proxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo. Les pido disculpas por la demora tuve problemas con el PC, el lunes se me borro medio capitulo, así que tarde mas de lo que quería escribiéndolo de nuevo. Ademas estoy trabajando en un nuevo One-Shot.

Espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pero la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

ººº

_" "¡QUE NOCHE TAN HORRIBLE!_

_Esta noche fue una pesadilla, de tan solo recordarlo me da escalofrió. Nunca pensé que iba a terminar así ¡YO NIÑERA DE NARUTO! Realmente increíble. _

_Mientras los otros miembros de la banda están… Bueno no sé que estén haciendo en sus habitaciones con sus "amiguitas". Pero lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que se están divirtiendo y pasando un buen momento. A diferencia de mí. _

_—Realmente tengo que empezar a reevaluar mis amistades. — digo al verme en esta situación — Y voy a empezar contigo, Naruto. — le digo al tonto, mientras lo arrastro por la sala de la suite. Aunque no sé porque pierdo el tiempo diciéndoselo, el muy idiota no me escucha. _

_Lo positivo de la situación es que el dobe ese no es tan malo cuando esta borracho. Creo que hasta lo prefiero de este modo. ¿A caso eso es malo? Lo absurdo de esta situación es que en algún punto perdí una discusión con el cabeza hueca y él termino durmiendo en mi habitación. Al menos ha dejado de vomitar, lo que es genial. Pero en vez de ello se puso a llorar, lo cual es inaudito._

_A pesar de que lloraba y protestaba logre que se metiera en la maldita cama. Fue cuestión de que tocara la almohada para que se perdiera en la dulce tierra de la inconsciencia. ¡Gracias a Dios! Porque ya estaba considerando seriamente golpearlo en la cabeza… O estrangularlo… O asfixiarlo con la almohada hasta que se desmayara. Afortunadamente no tuve que recurrir a esas medidas, porque no hubiera sido capaz de contenerme y detenerme antes de matarlo. _

_—Mmm…Aunque asfixiarlo no suena nada mal. — digo mientras tomo una almohada y lo miro dormir tranquilamente — Bueno, al menos puedo soñar con ello — con la almohada en mano salgo de la habitación antes de caer en la tentación y hacerlo realmente. _

_Ya en la sala tomo algo de agua fría y hago largas respiraciones. Enciendo la tele y pongo el canal de deportes. Están retrasmitiendo el partido de futbol que me perdí por esa tonta fiesta. Mejor dicho por el idiota de Naruto que me convenció de ir a ella. Me descalzo y busco una bolsa que deje por aquí. — ¡Aja! Te encontré — exclamo al verla. Es mi equipaje de emergencias, siempre lo tengo aquí por si tengo que viajar y no tengo tiempo de empacar. Saco la pijama. Sin pensarlo dos veces me cambio. Ahora que estoy cómodo me recuesta en el sillón y veo el juego. Minutos más tarde la tele se va alejando… No aguanto más y me duermo._

_Mi estancia en el país de los sueños se ve interrumpida por los gritos de alguien. — ¡NO! ¡AHHHH…! — al escucharlos vuelvo a estar consiente rápidamente. —Pero ¿Qué carajos…? — vuelven a gritar — ¿Naruto?— me levanto de un brinco. Entro en la habitación y veo como algo en sus sueños lo está aterrorizando — No otra vez — desde aquel trágico accidente que tuvimos cuando éramos adolescentes, a Naruto lo atormentan en sus sueños aquellos recuerdos. Hace tiempo que no lo veía así._

_Me subo a la cama, es mejor no despertarlo bruscamente, así que trato de calmarlo. Comienzo a cantar su canción favorita. No sé porque, pero siempre que lo hago se calma. A medida que canto deja de gritar y de sollozar, finalizando la canción su respiración es pausada y vuelve a dormir en paz. _

_—Naruto — ya calmado lo llamo y lo zarandeo suavemente. _

_—Mmm… — me responde medio dormido. Vuelvo a llamarlo._

_— ¿Qué pasa teme? ¿Por fin te distes cuenta de que eres gay? Aunque ya suponía yo que toda esa mierda de dormir con cuanta chica se te pone por delante solo es para esconder tus verdaderos gustos. Pero desde ya te lo digo, no te enamores de mí. Yo soy… _

_— ¿Hace cuanto volvieron las pesadillas? — le pregunto directamente. No dejo que termine la basura que está hablando._

_—No han…_

_— No trates de negarlo, hace rato tuviste un episodio. — lo interrumpo. El silencio se extiende. — ¿Y bien? — lo presiono. Ambos nos recostamos en la cama y nos quedamos mirando al techo._

_—No hace mucho — por fin me contesta — Creo que hace unas noches atrás. No estoy muy seguro._

_—Mañana veraz al doctor — le digo._

_—No es nec…_

_—Si es necesario — lo interrumpo — Además no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Simplemente te lo estoy informando. — añado. Puedo ver como hace pucheros — No voy a permitir que esta situación se salga de control como la última vez. Así que mañana vas a ver al doctor. _

_—Está bien — me contesta aun haciendo pucheros._

_No dijimos nada más. Simplemente nos quedamos en silencio. Contemplando el techo._

_—Estaré en la sala por si me necesitas. — le digo después de unos minutos._

_— ¡No! — me dice inmediatamente._

_— ¿Por qué? — le pregunto divertido._

_—Ya sabes... El sofá es incomodo. Además la cama es suficientemente grande para los dos. — me contesta inconvincentemente. _

_—Jump. ¿No será que tienes miedo?_

_—No es eso — trata de mantener la cara inexpresiva, pero falla. Siempre ha sido un pésimo mentiroso. Cosa que agradezco._

_—Hare como si te creo — le digo. Vuelvo acostarme. Enciendo el estéreo y suena AC/DC. Nos quedamos escuchándolos y conversando. Sonrío ante esta escena. Ya han pasado muchos años pero es como cuando éramos niños. Algunas cosas no cambian. _

_Después de un tiempo el sueño comienza a vencernos_

_ — Que descanses — me dice._

_—Jump — le respondo._

_—Teme._

_—Dobe. — finalmente apago la luz de la mesa de noche. Y nos dormimos al instante, con la voz de Brian Johnson sonando en el fondo." "_

ººº

No dormimos gran cosa, pero en las pocas horas en las que si conseguimos hacerlo no hubieron terrores nocturnos. Al levantarnos, Naruto se va a la habitación de al lado, que es suya, siempre hemos compartido suite cuando nos quedamos en un hotel.

Mientras desayunamos, hago que el tonto llame al consultorio del doctor. Termina la llamada con una sonrisa triunfante. — Me vera esta tarde… aquí. — me dice — Escape del hospital — dice satisfecho.

—Jump, pero una cita médica, es una cita médica — le digo.

—Aguafiestas — se termina su jugo de naranja. Se levanta y se va a su habitación. Pero antes de irse me saca la lengua.

—Infantil — le digo lo suficientemente fuerte para que me oiga.

— ¡Como sea! ¡Pero evite ir al hospital! — me grita desde su cuarto.

Rio ante su buena suerte. Es que realmente le tiene fobia a los hospitales y evita ir a uno así no más. Vaya forma de esquivar esa bala. Aunque mala suerte la mía porque me hubiera encantado ver el espectáculo del teme en el hospital.

Termino el desayuno, tomo una ducha y me visto para reunirme con el gerente del hotel.

Pronto es el cumpleaños del rubio cabeza hueca, y este año mí me toco realizarla, así que me reúno con el gerente para ver el salón de fiestas del hotel. Siempre me ha gustado encargarme de las cosas personalmente. En el camino al salón hablamos sobre las especificaciones que busco. Por fin llegamos, odio cuando la gente no deja de hablar.

—Como puede ver el salón de fiestas del hotel se adapta a todas sus especificaciones, Señor Uchiha. — me dice al entrar.

—Sí. Se adapta bien. — alguien deja caer algo. Para mi buena suerte es mi intrusa peli rosa. Dejo de prestar atención a lo que me dice el gerente sobre el salón. En ningún instante pierdo de vista a la chica. Debo confesar que nunca he tenido esa fantasía sexual de tener una chica vestida de mucama francesa, pero desde que conocí a mi intrusa he comenzado a desarrollar una. Y la idea de tenerla a ella como mi maid personal me excita.

Media hora después de estar en el salón, al gerente le suena el móvil, se disculpa conmigo y atiende la llamada. Aprovecho el momento para acercarme a ella. Puedo notar como la afecta mi cercanía, rápidamente se vuelve torpe y se a nervia. No puedo evitar sonreír por ello. Me encanta saber que tengo tal poder sobre esta exótica criatura. En medio de la comunicación el gerente le pide a la otra muchacha que retire para que ayude en no sé qué cosa. ¡Genial! Ahora solo necesito este señor se vaya para poder…

— Me tendrá que disculpar Señor Uchiha, pero tengo que ir atender un asunto que acaba de surgir. Si tiene alguna duda, Sakura lo puede ayudar. Con su permiso. — ¡Wow! Ni que me hubiera leído la mente. Se va y me deja a solas con Sakura… Tiene lindo nombre.

Hora de actuar.

—Así que… Sakura ¿cierto? — le digo "inocentemente", aunque no puedo evitar sonreír ante mi buena suerte. Ella se tensa inmediatamente.

¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!

—S… Sí, señor. — me contesta.

—Mmm… ¿Qué piensas del salón para una fiesta de cumpleaños? — no le pregunto solo por atormentarla, realmente quiero una opinión respecto al salón. No me quiero equivocar.

— ¿Perdón? — parece confundida.

—Pues si que piensas acerca del salón ¿Es un buen lugar para la fiesta?

—Creo… creo que si — me dice pero parece que no está del todo segura.

— ¿Cómo que crees? — Alzo una ceja — ¿No has estado en las fiestas que se han celebrado aquí?

—Pues no. Generalmente para esa clase de eventos utilizan a otros empleados con más experiencia. — me explica.

— ¿Y tú no estás entre ellos? — acaso me volví estúpido. Me acaba de decir que no y le pregunto. Creo que mi cara revela mi sentimiento de estupidez porque ella se ríe. Tiene una linda risa, podría volverse mi sonido favorito. Me aclaro la garganta — ¿Por qué no estás en ese grupo?

—No trabajo aquí en salón de fiestas cuando hay algún evento, ya que hace poco tiempo que estoy trabajando aquí, en el hotel.

—Así que eres nueva — digo más para mí que para ella.

—Mmm… sip. Recientemente me mude a la ciudad y este es el mejor trabajo que encontré. — me confiesa. Vuelve a sus quehaceres.

—Pero ¿Puedo asumir que has ido has estado en fiestas de cumpleaños? — ella vuelve a reír — Tienes una bella risa — le susurro al oído cuando me le acerco por detrás. Inmediatamente deja caer lo que tenía en las manos, este se rompe.

— ¡Ay no! — se lamenta ante esto. Se agacha para recoger los pedazos de cristal roto. Yo también me agacho para ayudarle — Oh, no se moleste. Yo puedo… ¡Ay! — se corta al tratar de quitarme el trozo de cristal que tengo en mi poder.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunto mientras le reviso la mano. Al ver que su dedo índice sangra, me lo llevo a la boca por instinto. Ella me mira a los ojos sorprendida.

Entonces algo sucede entre nosotros. Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, de pronto siento como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y lo que hay alrededor de nosotros se desvanece.

ººº

¡Santo Dios! Aquel magnifico hombre está frente a mí, apoyado con una elegancia casi felina sobre sus talones. Para mi sorpresa al ver mi dedo sangrando se lo lleva a la boca. Pero al mirarlo a sus profundos ojos negros siento como si me perdiera en ellos. Mientras nos sostenemos las miradas puedo ver como su mirada se transforma, inmediatamente puedo ver como ellos emanan un implacable poder. El magnetismo que se siente alrededor de nosotros casi se puede palpar. Instintivamente trato de apartarme de él, pero cuando me muevo, caigo sobre mi trasero.

Me hubiera puesto a llorar por el duro impacto contra el suelo de mármol si no fuera porque me quede absorta mirando aquel hombre que destila una increíble masculinidad. Sus ojos se agudizan y siento como si me taladraran. Inconscientemente abro mis labios para que el aire entre más fácilmente y así respirar mejor. Ni siquiera me ha tocado y ya estoy jadeando. Me tiende la mano, dejando a la vista un fragmento de piel de su muñeca, puedo ver que esta tatuado por alguna extraña razón mi clítoris palpita al notarlos. Pongo mi mano en la suya. Creo que mi corazón se me va a salir del pecho, ya que cuando la toma este comienza a latir fuertemente. Me hala hacia él, cuando choco con su pecho ciento una descarga de electricidad, ninguno de los dos nos movemos.

— ¿Tienes novio? — me pregunta mientras me acaricia la primera falange del dedo anular — Obviamente no tienes marido porque al menos yo no te perdería de vista sin un anillo en este dedo que demostrara que eres mía.

¿Esta coqueteando conmigo? Creo que lo está haciendo. ¿Pero por qué? Bueno a quien le importa.

Él levanta una mano para acariciar mi mejilla. Se inclina — Muero por besarte desde que te vi en mi habitación — me dice — Voy a besarte ahora.

No puedo dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan negros. Es el hombre más atractivo que he visto en mi vida… Y va a besarme — ¿Por qué? — le pregunto.

—Porque quiero — me responde con una arrogante sonrisa — ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? — me pregunta.

¿Puede ser más arrogante? Aunque creo que eso lo hace más atractivo — Pero es que yo no me siento atraída por chicos como Tú — le suelto.

—Hmm — susurra en mi oído. No puedo evitarlo y cierro los ojos ante aquella acción — Pues déjame decirte que te equivocas en dos cosas —me dice con esa profunda voz, y en un sensual y ronco tono bajo— Primero, no soy un chico. Yo soy un hombre. — siento como su cálido aliento acaricia mi oreja— Segundo, no hay otros hombres como yo. Soy único.

Aparentemente si puede ser más arrogante, pero me gusta que sea tan seguro de sí mismo. Parece el tipo de hombre que sabe que tiene el poder y no teme usarlo. Y que siempre sabe lo que quiere y siempre lo consigue.

—Arrogante — digo sin pensarlo. Él frunce el seño, pero pronto esa sonrisa "moja bragas" aparece en sus labios

Nunca me he sentido atraída por los chicos malos, pero entonces por qué la sola voz de él hace que mi vientre se tense con necesidad y que mis bragas se mojen. Él es el tipo de hombre que siempre he evitado tratar. Generalmente me siento nerviosa cuando llamo la atención de hombres como él, pero esta vez, aunque me tenga acorralada entre sus brazos, no tengo miedo. Sino que en realidad me gusta y me excita su cercanía.

— ¡Dios! Eso es sexy — exclama. Pero parece exasperado.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunto confundida.

—Tu insolencia y sinceridad — me dice mirándome casi embelesado — ¿Qué otros secretos me escondes, mi dulce Sakura? — me susurra cerca de mis labios — Porque quiero descubrirlos todos — Y sin más reclama mi boca en un beso robado. El beso es intenso y exigente. Cuando su lengua roza mi labio inferior, mi aliento se atasca en mi garganta, pero mi cuerpo entero se enciende. Todo es extraño. El hecho de que puedan descubrirnos me pone más caliente. Todo es tan jodidamente peligroso y sexy. Deja mi boca y me mira con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos.

—Ahora quiero joderte — en vez de indignarme y eso me excita aun más. Él es tan varonil.

—Muéstrame tus tatuajes — le exijo abruptamente. ¿Por qué rayos dije eso?

— ¿Qué?— ahora el confundido es él.

—Quiero ver tus tatuajes. — le repito, ya en esto, qué más da.

— ¿Todos?

—Sí.

—Estaría más que feliz en complacerte. — esboza una media sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces qué?

—Te los mostrare. Todos ellos. Pero no aquí.

— ¿Por qué? — no lo entiendo.

—Para hacerlo tengo que desnudarme. — me mira divertido.

—No tengo ningún problema con eso.

ººº

Jump. Ya veo. Dos pueden jugar este juego.

¿Así que quieres jugar cerezo? Pues juguemos

—Tienes un lado salvaje debajo de esa imagen angelical — le digo — ¿Quieres que salgamos y busquemos un lugar donde puede enseñártelos? — le pregunto. Vamos a ver como se libra de esta.

—Claro — me dice. — Pero debo dejarle una nota a Hinata para que no se preocupe ¿Debería hacerlo? — me pregunta fingiendo inocencia.

—Solo si tienen planes para la noche — le respondo tranquilamente.

—Mmm… ¿Tantos tatuajes tienes que nos llevara toda la tarde que mostrármelos? — me dice con una sonrisa insolente en esos deliciosos labios. Lo cual hace que quiera besarla para quitarle lo insolencia. Pero me contengo.

— ¿Eres consciente de que quiero follarte? ¿No? — digo. Inmediatamente deja de sonreír, se queda sin aliento y cierra la boca. Si así está mejor.

—Mmm… si, es solo que...

— ¡SAKURA! — la chica que antes estaba aquí con ella, la llama desde el pasillo. Bueno creo que por ahora tenemos que dejar de jugar. Que mal porque iba a ganar. La suelto de mi agarre y le compongo el uniforme.

—Aun planeo mostrarte todos mis tatuajes. Nos vemos después, Cerezo— le digo, antes de irme le robo un beso y me voy. Cruzo la puerta al mismo tiempo que la otra chica.

En el pasillo me encuentro con el gerente, le digo que rompí el jarrón accidentalmente y que lo cargue a mi cuenta.

— ¿La señorita Haruno le fue de ayuda? — me pregunta el gerente.

—Sí. Además quiero que ella se encargue de los preparativos para la fiesta.

—Pero señor no le parece más conveniente delegarle ese trabajo a alguien más capacitado y con más experiencia. Es que…

—Ella fue la que me convenció de hacer la fiesta aquí. Agradézcale — lo interrumpo — Además ya tome mi decisión. Solo hágasela saber. — le digo — Además como voy a estar en contacto con ella para coordinar todo lo relacionado con la fiesta, necesito el número de su móvil personal y el número del teléfono de su casa. Así que le agradecería si me los proporciona lo más pronto posible.

—Claro, como usted diga Señor Uchiha. Esta misma tarde tendrá la información necesaria.

—Estaré esperando. Con permiso — me dio la vuelta y me dirijo de nuevo a la suite. No puedo contener la sonrisa de satisfacción.

Creo que ya se lo que me enloquece de ella. Y es que sé que debajo de su exterior de niña buena, es traviesa y salvaje. Además me encanta provocar la zorra que hay en su interior.

Mientras camino hacia mi suite hago una llamada.

—Shika. Necesito un favor.

— ¿Cuál?

—Necesito información sobre alguien.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Sakura Haruno.

— ¿Quieres saber algo en especial?

—Todo lo que encuentres me interesa. ¿Lo puedes tener para hoy?

—Sera problemático. Pero sí.

—Te debo una. — Finalizo la llamada.

Vamos a ver qué voy a descubrir de ti. Cerezo.

* * *

Espero que la hayan disfrutado.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Aquí dejo el cuarto capitulo. Lamento la demora tuve problemas personales y no estuve de animos para escribir. Disfrutenlo.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen. Pero la historia si me pertenece.

* * *

ººº

Me besa y se va así no más, como si nada hubiera ocurrido aquí. Hace un minuto me estaba diciendo que me quería follar y después simplemente me da un beso y se va. Ese… Ese… Ese hombre es la cosa más hermosa y sexy que camina sobre la faz de la tierra. Y gracias a él tendré que cambiarme las bragas porque están completamente mojadas.

—Sakura — me llama Hinata, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

—Hmm — es lo único que puedo responder coherentemente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — me pregunta. Creo que mi aturdimiento es más que evidente.

—Si — contesto rápidamente. Al parecer mi cerebro vuelve a funcionar — ¿Qué sucede que estas así de agitada, Hinata? — pregunto al percatarme de la condición en la que se encuentra.

—Toma asiento por favor — me dice seriamente. Nunca la he visto así, tan seria. Así que no discuto y tomo asiento — Sakura — me dice mientras toma mis manos entre las suyas. Un nudo se comienza a formar en mi estomago. Esto no es bueno, lo que me tiene que decir no es nada bueno. Lo puedo sentir — Mientras le ayudaba a la supervisora a resolver un inconveniente que surgió, ella recibió una llamada de la Señora Chiyo… — Por qué la mejor amiga y vecina de mi abuela llama a mi trabajo. A menos que… ¡Ay, no! — Sakura, a tu abuela tuvo que ser llevada al hospital. Al parecer su situación es grave… — en ese momento dejo de escuchar lo que está diciendo. Aunque sé que Hinata me está hablando, no puedo escuchar y menos entender lo que está diciendo.

¡Ay, Dios! Siento como si el suelo a mis pies se hubiera desquebrajado y estuviera cayendo hacia el vacio… Espero tocar el fondo en cualquier momento, pero al parecer no hay uno.

De un momento a otro siento como Hinata me sacude, me mira preocupada — Sakura, di algo — le oigo decir. No puedo articular palabra alguna.

Tan poco soy consciente de mis movimientos, no sé cómo pero termine caminando por el pasillo, sentía como unas cálidas lagrimas caen por mis mejillas. No recuerdo haberme levantado de la silla, ni haber salido del salón de fiestas. Lo único que sé es que en estos momentos estoy caminando por el pasillo del hotel, aunque no tengo idea de hacia dónde me dirijo.

—Sakura — una voz me llama.

ººº

Después del interesante encuentro con mi cerezo, decido ir al estudio para adelantar algo de trabajo. Pero antes de irme decido pasarme por la recepción en busca de la información que le pedí al gerente, espero que ya la tenga. Tomo todo lo necesario para pasar mi día trabajando en el nuevo álbum. Mientras espero a que el ascensor llegue al lobby, no puedo evitar pensar en Sakura, ella está comenzando atraerme seriamente. Por fin llego a mi destino, gracias a Dios no tuve que compartirlo, no me gusta estar encerrado en espacios pequeños por mucho tiempo y menos con gente, realmente me desespera.

Como lo esperaba el gerente se encuentra detrás de la recepción, me acerco.

—Señor Uchiha — me dice cuando estoy al frente suyo. Asiento con la cabeza como respuesta.

— ¿Ya tiene lo que le pedí? — le pregunto, mientras ignoro como la recepcionista me mira. Puedo sentir como me desnuda con la mirada, que predecible.

—Si, señor. — responde y me tiende una carpeta, la cual tomo — Tiene todos los datos que pidió y algunos otros que me parecieron que le interesarían.

—Gracias — le digo, me despido y me dirijo al parqueadero del hotel. Mientras camino por uno de los pasillos, veo como una pálida Sakura sale de una oficina. No se ve bien, parece un fantasma. La sigo hasta que entra a la zona de los vestuarios de los empleados, apenas cruza la puerta se derrumba y comienza a llorar, puedo sentir el dolor en su llanto. Decido entrar, la busco y la encuentro sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas con los brazos y con la cabeza apoyada sobre estos. Se ve tan indefensa y no sé porque, pero ver esta escena me afecta.

—Sakura — la llamo suavemente. Ella levanta la cabeza y me mira. En sus hermosos ojos puedo ver que en estos momentos está rota. Me apoyo sobre mis talones para quedar a su nivel — Shhhh… ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto mientras le acaricio la mejilla. No me responde, en vez de eso veo como se comienzan a formar mas lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos. Instintivamente la traigo hacia mí y la abrazo. Con su cabeza en mi pecho comienza a llorar más intensamente, realmente está rota.

Después de unos minutos se calma… Bueno, al menos ya no llora solo gimotea. La separo un poco de mi, llevo mi mano a su mentón y hago que me mire — ¿Mejor? — le pregunto, ella asiente con la cabeza. Le acaricio la mejilla, tiene una suave piel, me pregunto si toda es así… Y cómo se verá desnuda en mi cama rodeada de sabanas de seda negra ¡Wow! Detengo mis descarriados pensamientos, me alarma saber la dirección que están tomando en este jodido momento ¿Qué mierda me pasa? Pensar eso cuando Sakura se encuentra en tal estado. Tendré que hablarlo con mi terapeuta, realmente no me gusta para nada el rumbo que mi mente está tomando. — No creo que sea conveniente que trabajes en el estado en que te encuentras.

—Ya me voy a casa — susurra triste contra mi pecho. Lo que sea que le haya pasado debe ser algo realmente malo.

—Te llevo — le digo.

—Oh, no gracias. No se moleste, yo puedo tomar el autobús...

—No te pregunte, solo te informo que te voy a llevar — No quiero que se vaya a casa sola. Y muchos menos que camine sola hasta esa desierta parada de autobuses. La sola idea me irrita.

—Está bien — me dedica una débil sonrisa — Me cambio y nos vamos.

—De acuerdo.

—Eh… puedes esperar a fuera — me dice al ver que no salgo de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué?

—No pienso cambiarme frente a ti.

—Jump. Aguafiestas — por primera vez ríe.

Sonrío, me estoy comenzando a volver adicto a su risa. Podría cuidar de ella… ¡Que carajos! ¿De dónde mierda salió eso? Así no soy yo. Antes de que haga algo tonto salgo de la habitación.

Una vez afuera trato de recobrar me autocontrol. No me gusta perder el control y menos el control de mi mismo. Realmente necesito hablar con mi terapeuta. Mejor reviso la información que me dio el gerente. Necesito despejar mi mente.

ººº

Desde que la voz de la supervisora me arrastrara de vuelta a la realidad y hasta el momento en que Salí de su oficina completamente destrozada, aparentemente el estado de salud de mi abuela es más grave de lo que me temía, nunca pensé en que él, Oscuro y peligroso, me consolaría y mucho menos que me haría reír. Sonrío ante ello.

Una vez que él estuvo afuera de la habitación, me dirijo hacia mi locker, me cambio el uniforme por mi vestido y mis sandalias, organizo el locker ya que posiblemente este varios días por fuera.

—Maldición — digo al ver la hora en el reloj, me demore más de lo pensé — Tal vez ya se fue — recojo mis cosas y salgo de la habitación. Al abrir la puerta la imagen que veo me deja sorprendida. Allí estaba él, me había esperado. Estaba completamente concentrado en lo que sea que tuviera en esa carpeta. Me aclaro la garganta e inmediatamente levanta la vista.

— ¿Lista? — me pregunta, mientras me recorre con la mirada, cuando termina de estudiarme me da esa media sonrisa tan suya.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tan mal me veo? — pregunto confundida al ver su expresión.

—Mmm… Tendría que ver mejor — con su dedo índice me indica que gire. Lo hago, mientras sonrió y niego con la cabeza — No. Pero ahora que sonríes estas mucho mejor — dice aun con esa sexy sonrisa suya — Muy bien cerezo ¿Finalmente nos podemos ir? — La culpa me atraviesa, realmente me demore.

—Siento haberme demorado. Cuando me di cuenta de la hora ya era muy tarde, pensé que ya te habías ido. — Frunce el seño.

—Te dije que te llevaría ¿No? — asiento a modo de respuesta — Jump, molesta — antes de que pueda reprocharle me toma de la mano, también toma mi bolso y nos vamos.

— ¿Hacia dónde vamos? — pregunto confundida por su gesto.

—Jump, trabajas aquí y no lo sabes — niega con la cabeza.

—Esa no es una respuesta — aunque ahora soy consciente que nos dirigimos hacia el parqueadero del hotel.

—Molesta — dice de nuevo con aquella sonrisa en sus labios. Me hala hacia delante — Deja de preguntar y camina.

— ¡Ey! No me…

—Shhhh… — como se atreve a callarme así.

Llegamos al parqueadero del hotel, nos acercamos a un grupo de autos estacionados, saca un pequeño control de su abrigo y oprime un botón, instantáneamente el auto frente a nosotros responde. A penas lo veo se me hace extrañamente conocido, pero no sé de qué. Ignoro aquella sensación, ya después me acordare.

Él deja mi mano para abrirme la puerta del auto, una vez que me acomodo en el asiento se inclina sobre mí, creo que me va a besar ,pero no, para mi decepción solo lo hace para colocarme el cinturón de seguridad. Vuelve a erguirse, me mira y sonríe. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — no le veo el chiste a la situación.

—Me gusta como te ves atada — mi cara debe ser un poema porque esta vez ríe. Inmediatamente imágenes de él atando a esa chica en aquel video vienen a mi mente…. ¡Ay, Dios! Siento mi rostro arder — Mmm… pervertida — me susurra al oído. ¿Acaso soy tan obvia?

Rodea el auto y sube al asiento del conductor. Enciende el auto y el motor vuelve a la vida suavemente. Observo el lujoso interior — Exquisito auto — digo más para mí que para él.

—Gracias.

Dejamos el hotel atrás en cuestión de segundos.

ººº

— ¿Hacia dónde? — pregunto, aunque ya sé la respuesta gracias a la información que me dio el gerente. Me da la dirección y asiento.

—Hmm… sé que esto va a sonar algo ridículo a estas alturas pero ¿Cómo te llamas? — frunzo el seño, debe estar bromeando — Digo, aun no sé tu nombre — no puedo evitarlo y me rompo a reír. No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo. Cuando la miro tiene el seño fruncido y me mira como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza… Está bien, creo que no está bromeando. Lo que me dijo va enserio. Creo.

— ¿No sabes quién soy? — trato de no sonar arrogante, pero como le preguntas esto a alguien sin hacerlo. Me mira aun más confundida y niega con la cabeza — ¿Realmente no lo sabes? — pregunto de nuevo.

—No — me responde impaciente. Ahora es mi turno de mirarla como si a la que le hubiera salido otra cabeza fuera a ella.

Como rayos no sabe quién soy yo. Acaso vive bajo una maldita roca. Pero al ver sus ojos sé que no me está mintiendo — Enserio no lo sabes — digo aliviado.

—Ya te dije que no — me responde pero ahora veo que esta algo enojada.

—Sasuke Uchiha — le tiendo la mano presentándome. Ella la toma y sonríe.

—Sakura Haruno — me responde — Aunque ya lo sabías.

Después de las presentaciones nos quedamos en silencio, pero no uno incomodo, sino todo lo contrario, es bastante agradable.

— ¡Mierda! — exclama asustándome.

—Dios santo, Sakura. No me asustes así — Exclamo —Casi pierdo el control del auto, un poco más y me hubiera salido del carril y hubiéramos causado una colisión — digo molesto

—Lo siento — me dice claramente avergonzada. Ahora me siento mal, no debí haber reaccionado tan bruscamente.

—Tranquila ¿Qué pasa? — trato de alivianar el ambiente.

—Se me olvido decirle a Hinata que me he ido — busca algo en su bolso. Saca su móvil y envía un mensaje — Listo — dice con una débil sonrisa. Guarda el móvil y mira por la ventana, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Mientras espero a que la luz del semáforo cambie, veo en su reflejo en la ventanilla como nuevamente lágrimas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas. Le pongo mi pañuelo en la mano, ella vuelve a la realidad. Lo recibe y se seca las lagrimas — Mi abuela está muy mal — dice con la voz entrecortada — Al parecer su condición es muy grave, si empeora ella podría… ella podría — al verla tan agobiada me detengo a un lado del camino. La rodeo con mis brazos — Ella podría morir — al parecer decirlo en voz alta realmente la afecta. Hunde su cabeza en mi cuello y llora.

—Shhh… Te tengo — le acaricio la espalda marcando círculos — Todo saldrá bien — le digo tratando de calmarla.

—Oye ¿Por qué pensabas que te conocía? — pregunta contra mi cuello, después de unos minutos.

—Solo pensé que ya te había dicho mi nombre, pero no fue así — le miento, no quiero arruinar la tranquilidad y anonimato que tengo con ella — Si puedo hacer algo por ti no dudes en hacérmelo en saber.

—Está bien.

—Bien. ¿Continuamos? — ella asiente. Vuelvo a encaminar el auto. Durante el trayecto hacia su casa hablamos un poco más. Me dice que en el hotel le permitieron ausentarse los días que sean necesarios. También me entero que viajara mañana y que estará por fuera de la ciudad. Algo que no me agrada mucho. Me cuenta un poco sobre su vida, me dijo que venía de una pequeña ciudad costera, que fue su abuela quien prácticamente la crio y me cuenta otros pequeños detalles. Yo también le hablo un poco acerca de mi, pero siempre cuidando de no revelar mucho, especialmente que soy rico y famoso, me gusta la simpleza de nuestra dinámica y no quiero que eso cambie, al menos no muy pronto.

Aunque el departamento de Sakura queda prácticamente al otro lado de la ciudad, el viaje se me hizo relativamente corto. Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos allí — ¿Así que vives sola? — pregunto, no es una mala zona, pero no me gusta el hecho de que viva sola, algo malo podría sucederle.

—No, comparto piso con mi amiga Ino — dice sonriendo. Eso me calma un poco. En ese momento mi teléfono móvil suena.

—Ay, no. Naruto — ya me imagino para que llamo. Contesto, y como me lo temía, debo volver al hotel.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por todo, Sasuke. — me gusta como mi nombre suena en sus labios. Asiento — En serio gracias.

—Buenas noches cerezo.

—Buenas noches, Oscuro y peligroso.

— ¿Cómo que osc… — me da un beso en la mejilla, interrumpiéndome, y se va. Dejándome intrigado. Antes de entrar a su edificio se da la vuelta y me sonríe. Una vez me aseguro de que ella está adentro y a salvo, me dirijo de nuevo hacia el hotel.

ººº

Cuando estoy dentro del edificio me rio de la cara que puso cuando me despedí de él. Pero rápidamente la tristeza me vuelve a invadir. Respiro hondo para evitar llorar. Cuando estoy en control de mis emociones subo las escaleras rumbo al departamento.

Iba a meter la llave en la cerradura cuando de pronto Ino abre la puerta. Por la cara que tiene supongo que ya se entero de la situación de mi abuela.

—Frente — susurra y me abraza fuertemente halándome hacia dentro.

—Ino, no puedo respirar — me quejo por la falta de aire.

—Lo siento — me suelta. Tomo aire. Cuando tengo la respiración normalizada, nos dirigimos a la sala, allí dejo mi bolso sobre la mesa de centro y tomo asiento. Le cuento a Ino todo lo que me sucedió, obviamente omitiendo mis encuentros con Sasuke.

—No lo puedo creer, frente. Por qué la abuela — me dice. Puedo sentir el ataque de llanto que se avecina. Menos mal me pude desahogar antes de llegar, así puedo consolar a Ino.

Ino es la única que realmente comprende mi dolor, ya que nos conocemos desde bebes y crecimos juntas. Mi abuela siempre quiso a Ino como si fuera su otra nieta, e Ino siempre ha querido a mi abuela como si fuera suya.

Cuando se calma decide acompañarme al viaje. Así que una vez que hemos "cenado", pésima idea ningún bocado nos pasaba, comenzamos a empacar el equipaje. Terminamos cerca de las once de la noche, con el equipaje ya al lado de la puerta, decidimos irnos a dormir.

Después de una rápida ducha, cuando estaba ya en pijama y cepillando mi cabello, mi móvil suena indicándome que tengo un mensaje de texto. No reconozco el número. Pero cuando leo el mensaje me llevo una grata sorpresa.

**_¿Qué fue eso de "Oscuro y peligroso"? Cuando_**

**_nos veamos espero una explicación._**

**_Ahora tienes mi número para cuando me necesites._**

**_Descansa y sueña conmigo._**

**_Sasuke._**

Ahora la que quiere una explicación soy yo.

**_¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?_**

Le respondo. Inmediatamente recibo su respuesta.

**_Tengo toda clase de amigos _**

**_con toda clase de dones._**

Si definitivamente Oscuro y peligroso.

**_¿Debo preocuparme?_**

Segundos después me responde.

**_No. Ahora duerme._**

Ruedo los ojos ante esa orden.

**_MANDON._**

Y no se hace esperar.

**_CAMA. DORMIR. AHORA._**

Me voy a dormir con una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Wow, frente ¿Quién es? — Pregunta Ino apoyada en la puerta de mi habitación.

—Nadie.

—Si, claro. Y Nadie, te hace sonreír así.

— ¿Cómo?

—No te hagas la tonta, Sakura. No vaya que te quedes así.

—Buenas noches, cerda. — no quiero arruinar mi buen humor con sus comentarios.

—Buenas noches, Sakura — se despide con una sonrisa socarrona.

Al estar en la cama me dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos la proxima... Espero que sea pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

!Wow! !El quinto capitulo! Un logro personal... Aquí se los dejo. Disfrútenlo, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece. Pero la historia si.

* * *

ººº

Cuando me hube asegurado de que Sakura estaba a salvo en su casa me encamine hacia el hotel nuevamente. Naruto no me quiso decir nada específico cuando me llamo al móvil, solo espero que no sea nada tan importante y que pueda solucionarlo rápido. Realmente quiero pasar lo que me queda del día trabajando en el estudio. Minutos después me vuelve a llamar al móvil.

— ¿Qué? — contesto sin ganas.

— ¿Ya llegas? — suena ansioso, mala señal.

—Aun no.

— ¿Te demoras?

—No sé.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes, teme? — no contesto a esa estúpida pregunta — ¿Cuánto crees?

—No sé.

— ¿Diez, veinte minutos? — está más ansioso de lo normal.

—Jump.

— ¿Jump? ¿Qué?

— ¡Por Dios, Naruto! Preces una esposa histérica — le grito.

—Oh ¿Así que ahora soy un histérico? — tiene que estar bromeando.

— ¿En serio, Naruto? ¿Eso fue lo que te ofendió?

— ¿Ah?

—No importa.

— ¿Entonces?

—Creo que cuarenta minutos estaré ahí.

— ¿Ves? Si sabias, teme.

—Jump, como sea.

— ¿Y teme?

— ¿Ahora qué? — digo irritado.

—Ya que estas de camino ¿Podrías traerme algo Ramen? — corto la llamada sin contestarle.

—Idiota — suspiro. Enciendo el estéreo y suena la magistral melodía de los "nocturnos para piano" de Chopin. Ya en completo autocontrol y con la vía libre, aumento la velocidad, instantáneamente el motor de mi Bentley ruge suavemente cuando desato su poder. Por eso amo este auto, es elegante, sofisticado, veloz y perfecto. Y con la excelente compañía de Chopin sigo mi rumbo.

Antes de llegar al hotel me desvié un poco. Y aun no podía creer que aquel pequeño desvío me demorara veinte minutos. En conclusión mi viaje de cuarenta minutos termino siendo uno de una hora.

Ya en el parqueadero del hotel, aparco mi auto, tomo mis cosas y me dirijo a la suite. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren puedo escuchar perfectamente los gritos de Naruto, camino sin ánimo y una vez enfrente de la puerta de la suite suspiro antes de entrar, al pensar en lo que me espera allá adentro. Pero cuando abro la puerta, la escena que se lleva a cabo en la sala no es lo que me esperaba. El tonto de Naruto y el Dr. Jiraiya, nuestro terapeuta, peleando por el control de la tv. Niego con la cabeza, es increíble que un hombre de la edad de Jiraiya sea igual de infantil que Naruto.

—Te demoraste más de cuarenta minutos, teme — se queja el tonto haciendo pucheros.

—Jump — le entrego la bolsa que traigo.

— ¡RAMEN! — grita emocionado. No entiendo su obsesión con esa comida — Gracias — sin darme cuenta ya está en la cocina. Cuando centro mi atención en Jiraiya, él estaba sonriendo extrañamente.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — le pregunto al verlo así.

—Nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — dice aun con esa sonrisa en su cara.

—Estas raro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "raro"?

—Ya sabes, más raro de lo usual — cuando lo digo finalmente deja de sonreír. Su cara es todo un poema. Sonrió ante ello.

— . Muy gracioso. Sabía que tenias sentido del humor — pierdo mi sonrisa victoriosa cuando lo dice. Y él recupera la suya.

—Jump. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—La relación entre ustedes.

—Dile al dobe que me fui adelantar algo de trabajo al estu…

—Espera, Sasuke — me detengo al escuchar el inusual tono serio de Jiraiya — El que te pidió que vinieras fui yo. Necesitamos hablar.

— ¿Las pesadillas? — él asiente con la cabeza.

—La situación no esta tan mal, pero podría ponerse peor si no se hace algo al respecto. No queremos que esa situación se nos vuelva a salir de las manos como la otra vez.

—Lo sé — aun no puedo olvidar la estupidez que casi comete el cabeza hueca esa noche. Todavía me siento culpable por ello.

—Tal vez lo mejor para seria… — se detiene cuando Naruto entra a la sala llevando en una charola varios recipientes con ramen.

—Tengan cuidado, está muy caliente — dice mientras deposita la charola en la mesa de centro — ¿Qué? — nos pregunta al ver que nos quedamos mirándolo fijamente.

—Nada — dice Jiraiya — Mmm… se ve delicioso, Naruto.

—El mejor ramen es el de "Ichiraku Ramen" — mientras miraba como Naruto hablaba animadamente sobre ramen con Jiraiya, no pude evitar acordarme de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer aquella noche. Es increíble que el chico que está en la sala tan feliz como un niño, hubiera sido el mismo de aquella vez.

— ¡SASUKE! — un grito me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto desorientado.

—Te quedaste viendo al vacio, teme — dice Naruto mientras vuelve a sentarse en el piso de la sala, al lado de un Jiraiya que me miraba preocupado — Ven, se te va a enfriar — dice al ver que no me muevo — ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

—Jump — tomo asiento.

Después de terminar el ramen, hablamos el resto de la tarde, bueno el tonto fue el hablo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no en plan de terapia de grupo. A pesar de que Jiraiya sea nuestro terapeuta desde que éramos niños, con el paso del tiempo la relación evoluciono hasta volverse amistad.

—Bueno, es hora de irme — dice Jiraiya levantándose del sillón — Naruto, ya sabes que hacer, si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarme.

—Sí. Lo hare — responde.

— ¿Y Sasuke? Quiero hablar contigo — me dice seriamente. Yo simplemente asiento — No fue tu culpa — dice cuando pasa al lado mío. Lo miro sorprendido ¿Cómo lo sabe? — Bueno chicos me voy. Acuérdense, no hagan nada que yo no haría.

—De acuerdo, sabio pervertido — dice mi amigo mientras sonríe zorrunamente.

—Hasta luego, Sasuke.

—Jump. — se marcha, dejándome aun más pensativo.

— ¿Qué no fue tu culpa, teme?

— ¿Hmm? — esa pregunta me coge desprevenido.

—Lo que te dijo el sabio pervertido.

—No, nada importante.

Aun era temprano, pero decidí quedarme en el hotel con Naruto, en algún momento de la tarde se me quitaron las ganas de ir al estudio. Lo poco que quedaba de la tarde y el resto de la noche nos la pasamos viendo películas, comiendo pizza y demás chucherías. Eran como las once de la noche cuando la maratón de películas termino, el sueño nos estaba ganando así que decidimos no seguir peleando contra él, cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación. Tome una relajante ducha y me fui a la cama con el firme propósito de dormir, pero al parecer mi cerebro tenía otros planes, en el instante en que toque la almohada malos recuerdos volvieron a mí. Entre los múltiples intentos de de apartarlos de mi mente, se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Sakura e inmediatamente aquellos malos recuerdos se fueron. Busco mi celular y le envió un mensaje de texto, pero apenas lo hago me acuerdo de la hora que era.

— ¡Mierda! Espero no haberla despertado —para mi alivio casi de inmediato me responde. Estuvimos así un rato enviándonos mensajes, estaba tan concentrado en la conversación con Sakura que no percate de la presencia de Naruto. Solo cuando soltó una risita lo pude percibir. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándome divertido, tenía esa sonrisa tan suya y sus ojos brillaban.

— ¡Vaya, teme! ¿Tan importante es que hasta te olvidas del mundo a tu alrededor? — pregunta divertido.

—Jump. No sé de que hablas — le respondo mientras le envió el último mensaje a Sakura.

—Sí, claro. Ya te creí — desde cuando es tan sarcástico el tonto este — Pero esa sonrisa tonta que tenias hace un rato, me dice lo contrario — esa sonrisa zorruna ya me está molestando.

—Tsk ¿Qué quieres?

—Mmm… nada en especial. Simplemente te escuche reír y me pareció raro, así que entre.

—Jump.

—Así que… ¿Quién es? — sus ojos brillan de curiosidad.

—No te interesa.

—Oh, vamos Sasuke. Dime.

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Por qué el interés, dobe?

—Porque quiero saber quién es la que te hace bajar la guardia de tal forma… ¿Por qué es mujer? ¿Cierto? — otra vez con lo mismo.

—Sí, si es una chica. Y no, no soy gay. Y tampoco bajo la guardia… Pero no te diré nada más.

—Que malo eres — me reprocha haciendo pucheros — ¿Es otra supermodelo? — y vuelve al ataque.

—No.

— ¿Actriz?

—No.

—Mmm… ¡Ya sé! ¿Alguna chica que tu madre te presento?

— ¡DIOS, NO! — se ríe ante mi reacción. Mi madre y sus intentos de que siente cabeza.

— ¿La conozco al menos?

—No.

—Es que acaso eso es lo único que sabes decir — dice desesperado ante mis negativas. Suspira al ver que no le respondo — ¡Vamos! Dame una pista.

—Tsk — ruedo los ojos. Realmente no entiende.

— ¿En serio no me dirás?

—No.

— ¡Sasuke…!

— ¡Que no, Naruto! — le digo seriamente, antes de que haga una pataleta — Ahora vete a dormir. Mañana va ser un día agotador.

—Ya me enterare, teme — dice mientras entrecierra los ojos — Entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto. Acuérdate — suspiro, solo espero que no se obsesione con el tema. No creo tener suficiente la suficiente paciencia y autocontrol para no terminar asesinándolo.

—Que duermas bien, Naruto — y lo digo enserio.

—Que descanses — y por fin se va. Esta vez cuando pongo la cabeza en la almohada caigo en un profundo sueño.

—Sasuke— siento como alguien susurra mi nombre. De pronto siento como besan mi cuello. Abro los ojos y reconozco a la persona que me está besando. Es mi intrusa favorita.

— ¿Sakura que haces? — pregunto al notar que empieza a bajar por mi pecho.

— ¿Qué crees que hago? — me mira a los ojos y sonríe pícaramente. Vuelve a besarme pero esta vez en los labios. Es un beso lento y sensual

— Mmm… No lo sé. Dímelo tú — le digo mientras me besa en el cuello nuevamente.

—Vine a despedirme — luce casi inocente, pero sus ojos y su sonrisa me dicen otra cosa. Y continúa besándome.

—Sakura detente… o no me hago responsable de lo que pase si pierdo el control — le digo al ver el rumbo que están tomando sus besos.

—No haga promesas que no vaya a cumplir, Señor Uchiha.

— ¿Ah, no? — sin ningún problema la hago sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí, atrapo sus muñecas entre mis manos, inmovilizándole los brazos. Por unos segundos me queda mirando sorprendida, pero después sonríe perversamente. Y comienza a mover sus caderas, no lleva bragas debajo esa pequeña falda, ya que, a través del pantalón de mi pijama, siento como su coño se moja. Instantáneamente mi miembro reacciona y comienza a endurecerse — Mierda, cerezo ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — se inclina sobre mí. En ningún momento deja de mover las caderas.

—Que me folles — me susurra al oído. La miro sorprendido. Ella se ríe suavemente. Sigue masturbándose con mi, ahora atrapada, erección, intensifica sus movimientos, siento como cada vez se moja más, su respiración se agita y se vuelve superficial, cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, tira su cabeza hacia atrás y comienza a gemir. Se ve como una deliciosa diosa del sexo mientras me monta. Inevitablemente mi respiración también se acelera y comienzo a jadear. Esto es realmente erótico. Aumenta el ritmo y se corre. Me mira a los ojos y se sonroja. Trata de bajarse, pero suelto sus muñecas y pongo mis manos en sus caderas inmovilizándola. Ella me mira a los ojos algo sorprendida — ¿Qué? — pregunta confundida.

— ¿Creíste que iba a tener suficiente con eso? — rápidamente la pongo debajo de mi — No, cerezo — restriego mi erección contra su sexo, haciéndola gemir — Esto apenas comienza para mí — sonrío perversamente.

—Sasuke…

—Shhh… Te di tiempo de detenerte ¿No es así? — ella solo me queda mirando — Ahora es mi turno — llevo una de mis manos a su cabeza y agarro su cabello tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Antes de que protestara, cubro su boca con la mía, y la reclamo en un beso intenso y profundo, muerdo su labio inferior levemente para que abra su boca y así lo hace, profundizo el beso.

Dejo su boca y bajo a su cuello y lo devoro. Ella gime mi nombre. Con mi otra mano comienzo a desabotonar la camisa que lleva, no aguanto más y simplemente la abro a la fuerza arrancando varios botones. Sus suaves pechos quedan a mi disposición, en un hábil movimiento le quito el sostén. Apoyándome en mis codos, hago lentamente un sendero de besos desde su cuello hasta la piel en medio de sus senos, mientras los masajeo. Sus pezones están tan duros que inmediatamente reclaman mi atención y los llevo a mi boca, ella se estremece debajo de mí, lleva sus manos a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y las hunde en mi cabello, halándolo, aquel placentero dolor solo hace avivar más mi lujuria. Le doy un suave mordisco al pezón que tengo en mi boca, antes de besar su vientre y comenzar a bajar.

Al llegar a su sexo, Sakura abre las piernas para mi, gimo al verla tan expuesta y sumisa ante mí. Le doy un beso a su sexo, después con dos dedos abro sus labios y froto mi lengua contra su hinchado clítoris. Ella grita y comienza a mover sus caderas, con mis manos la inmovilizo contra la cama.

—Oh, mierda. Voy a acabar — me detengo antes de que llegue al clímax — Follame, Sasuke — me ruega. Deslizo dos dedos dentro de ella, su sexo inmediatamente los aprieta y trata de llevarlos más adentro. ¡Mierda! Mi polla se sacude de la envidia. Uso mis dedos de la forma en que mi miembro quiere penetrarla. Comienzo a moverlos rítmicamente. Succiono y lamo su botoncito, su cuerpo vuelve a tensarse y mueve sus caderas al ritmo de las penetraciones de mis dedos — ¡Sasuke, follame! ¡Por favor! — me encanta oírla rogarme.

Me muevo hasta ponerme sobre mi espalda, levanto a Sakura poniéndola de rodillas sobre mi rostro. Vuelvo a devorar su dulce sexo y a penetrarla con los dedos, ahora con una de mis manos libres, comienzo a masturbarme para calmar un poco a mi miembro. Al poco tiempo ella vuelve a estar en el límite. Mi boca deja su sexo para poder recuperar el aliento, de repente ella hace algo que nunca pensé que haría. Se inclina y toma mi miembro en su boca. Mientras ella me chupa, yo sigo acariciándome, inmediatamente ella cubre y reemplaza mis manos, comienza a bombearme lentamente.

Ambos nos damos placer oral, minutos después paro antes de venirme en su boca. Vuelvo a tumbarla sobre su espalda, me pongo de pie y tomando sus piernas la arrastro hacia uno de los bordes de la cama, posicionándome entre sus piernas

— ¿Te cuidas?

— ¿Qué? — mi pregunta la coge por sorpresa.

— ¿Tomas anticonceptivos? — se sonroja ante la pregunta ¿Cómo puede ser posible que sienta vergüenza por esa pregunta después de lo que hemos hechos? — ¿Entonces? — me responde asintiendo con la cabeza — Perfecto — sonrío ante mi suerte — Quiero sentirte por completo. Sin que nada se interponga entre nosotros.

—Pero…

—Shhh… No te preocupes — la interrumpo al ver su intranquilidad — ¿Confías en mi?

—Si — susurra. Asiento con la cabeza.

—Buena niña — le digo mientras acaricio sus piernas. La tomo por detrás de sus rodillas haciendo que se separe un poco de la cama, pongo un cojín por debajo de ella, para mantener sus caderas elevadas en el ángulo que deseo. Cuando la tengo en la posición que quiero, llevo mi miembro a la entrada de su sexo y con la cabeza de mi polla comienzo a acariciarla. Instintivamente abre más las piernas y cierra los ojos, dejándose ir. Cuando veo que esta relajada y gozando el momento, comienzo a penetrarla lentamente. Cierro los ojos y tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás, al sentir el placer de estar enterrándome en ella sin ningún tipo de barrera. Se siente tan bien estar piel con piel. Luego de unos segundos me retiro de ella suavemente — ¡Maldición! Esto se siente bien — gimo, sin poderlo evitar — ¡Mierda, cerezo! Te sientes tan jodidamente perfecta — digo con veneración. Comienzo a penetrarla con un ritmo lento, ella levanta las caderas en busca de más profundidad. Queriendo cumplir su deseo, le separo mucho más las piernas cuidando de no causarle dolor, me inclino sobre ella para que las penetradas sean lo más profundas posible. Sakura arquea la espalda y comienza a gemir más fuerte.

—Más rápido — me exige, retorciéndose debajo de mí. Sonrío, me encanta verla así, por eso la torturo un poco más — ¡Sasuke! ¡Por favor! — lloriquea. Al ver que no puede soportar más este ritmo lentamente torturador, aumento la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas — ¡Oh, sí! Gracias — grita de alivio y de placer. Al ir aumentando la intensidad de las estocadas, ambos nos sostenemos las miradas. Minutos después Sakura alcanza el orgasmo y se viene fuertemente. No la dejo descansar, quito el cojín, la volteo de forma de que me dé la espalda y la hago ponerse sobre sus rodillas, quedando ágatas.

— ¿Puedes mantenerte así? — pregunto al ver que aun tiembla por el orgasmo.

—Creo — contesta suavemente.

—Tratare de no tardar mucho — dicho esto, la penetro por detrás de un solo golpe —Estas tan mojada y resbalosa, cerezo — le digo extasiado. La agarro del cabello con una mano, mientras con la otra en su cadera la mantengo en su lugar. Esta vez no me reprimo y la penetro dura y profundamente. Las embestidas son casi salvajes. Siento como con cada estocada se acerca al clímax. También siento como estoy a punto de llegar a mi límite, así que intensifico el ritmo, dejándome llevar. Estoy a punto de acabar

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!... — ella comienza a gritar mi nombre — ¡Sasuke!... — un momento ¿Por qué rayos su voz suena como la voz de Naruto?

— ¡SASUKE! — abro los ojos de golpe al sentir como el cabeza hueca grita atreves de la puerta de mi habitación, despertándome del más caliente sueño mojado que he tenido. Sigue gritándome y golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — le grito enojado. Al parecer Dios no le dio el don de la inteligencia, pero si el de interrumpirme en los peores o mejores momentos. Me voy a levantar cuando siento la dolorosa y poderosa erección que tengo —Genial, simplemente genial — reniego en voz baja. Tendré que solucionarlo por mí mismo. Pero antes de que pueda hacer algo, el cabeza hueca irrumpe en mi habitación. Me muevo rápido para ocultar estratégicamente mi erección con las sabanas.

—Maldición, teme. Pensé que estabas muerto — ruedo los ojos al oír su exageración.

—Tsk. No seas dramático.

—No soy dramático…

— ¿Qué quieres? — lo interrumpo antes de que haga una pataleta.

—Te llamó Shikamaru, que ya tiene listo lo que querías y que ya viene para acá — solo por esa tontería me despertó e interrumpió mi dulce sueño erótico. Lo quiero matar… — Así... por cierto ya se te hace tarde, teme — dice con aire de satisfacción.

—No seas ridículo. Eso es imposible, la alarma aun no ha… — me quedo mudo al ver la hora que es.

—La alarma sonó hace como una hora — dice con aquella sonrisa que tanto odio en su rostro — Pensé que ya estabas listo.

—Jump —ese sueño realmente me atrapo.

—Así… Te llamo una chica — alzo una ceja, me cree adivino o que.

—Jump. A mí me llaman muchas mujeres, dobe. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Mmm… Sakura algo, se me olvido el apellido.

— ¿Sakura Haruno? — pregunto, ocultando mi alegría.

—Sí. Eso es — sonrío de lado — Bueno, te dejo. Voy a desayunar — sale de mi habitación.

—Cerezo — susurro. Al pensar en ella recuerdo aquel magnifico sueño e inmediatamente siento un dolor en mi miembro —Jump. Me había olvidado de ti — digo mirando el duro bulto que se marca bajo mis pantalones — lo tengo que solucionar y rápido. No quiero sufrir un caso de bolas azules. Maldita sea ¿Desde hace cuanto no tengo que masturbarme para solucionar algo así? Trato de acordarme — Desde que era adolescente — contesto mi propia pregunta.

Después de haber "solucionado" la situación, tomo una ducha fría. Al parecer mi desahogo no fue suficiente — La tengo que sacar de mi sistema… Y debo hacerlo pronto — me digo mientras salgo de la ducha. No creo que soporte volver a pasar por esto otra vez.

Me estoy vistiendo, cuando Naruto llama a la puerta.

—Teme, Shika ya está aquí.

—Dile que espere un momento. Me estoy vistiendo.

—Está bien.

Una vez que me hube vestido, salgo a la sala y me encuentro con Shikamaru y Naruto que están hablando sobre algo. Me aclaro la voz, al ver que no advierten mi presencia.

—Sasuke — me dice a modo de saludo.

—Shikamaru — le respondo

—Teme ¡¿Puedes creer que Shikamaru prefiera la barbacoa al ramen?! — dice indignado — ¡¿Ah?!

—Y también prefiero a "BarbaQ" a "Ichiraku Ramen"

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — ya veo como se avecina una enorme pataleta — ¡PERO QUE…! — Gracias al cielo suena su móvil — Esto no se queda así — amenaza. Y se va a su habitación.

—Que problemático — se queja Shikamaru cuando Naruto desaparece.

—Jump. No tienes idea.

—Como sea. Aquí esta lo que me pediste — me entrega un sobre — No lo traje ayer porque fue bastante difícil encontrar información sobre ella.

— ¿En serio? — él asiente. ¡Vaya! Para que Shika diga eso debió ser realmente difícil — ¿Pero, al menos encontraste algo interesante?

—Mmm… encontré lo usual. Ya sabes, acta de nacimiento, registros escolares, información laboral… Expediente criminal, está limpia. Al parecer es la ciudadana perfecta. Lo único que me pareció extraño fue que no encontré información sobre su padre, aunque de por si encontrar información sobre su familia fue complicado, pero sobre él nada, parece como si no existiera.

—Extraño.

—Sí. Estoy de acuerdo. Toda la información que encontré de ella, está en el sobre. Lamento que no sea mucha, pero esta vez fue un verdadero reto hallar algo.

—No, está bien — él asiente — Gracias, te debo una grande.

—Y ya sé cómo me la puedes pagar — sonríe.

—Jump. ¿Qué es? — pregunto con cautela, aunque algo divertido.

—Te lo diré después. Ahora me tengo que ir. Despídeme de Naruto.

—Sí.

—Nos vemos más tarde.

—Hasta luego — me quedo solo en la sala. Como veo que Naruto no tiene intensiones de salir pronto, decido llamar a Sakura. Me contesta al tercer repique.

— ¿Si?

—Cerezo.

— ¿Sasuke?

—Sí. ¿Esperabas la llamada de alguien más?

—No — ríe

—Jump. No te creo — bromeo.

— ¿Y si así fuera qué?

—Me molestaría — respondo sinceramente. Pero al parecer no me cree porque vuelve a reír — ¿Dormiste bien?

—Si ¿Y tú?

—Tuve un increíble sueño — le confieso.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo era?

—No te lo puedo decir.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque si se cuentan los sueños o las cosas que deseas no se hacen realidad. Y yo realmente quiero que se haga realidad este sueño.

—Entonces te deseo suerte. Espero que se te cumpla.

—Gracias — si tan solo supiera el sueño que quiero cumplir, creo que no me desearía lo mismo. Hablamos un poco más, sobre cosas sin importancia — ¿Y cuando viajas?

—Dentro de una hora debemos estar en la estación del tren — dice, esta vez con la voz un poco apagada.

— ¿No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que viaje en tren? — digo tratando de mejorar su ánimo — Aunque creo que no lo disfrute porque no he vuelto a viajar — se ríe de mi comentario.

—Es divertido, deberías volver a viajar.

—Jump. Tal vez lo haga.

—Hazlo.

—Solo si me acompañas — vuelve a reír.

—Mmm… déjame pensarlo.

—Respóndeme a tu regreso.

—Está bien.

— ¿Cuándo regresas? — ríe por mi pregunta.

—No lo sé — en ese momento Naruto sale de su habitación, parece algo molesto. Creo que debo colgar.

—Sakura me tengo que ir. Te deseo suerte en tu viaje.

—Gracias. Adiós, Sasuke.

—No. Adiós, no. Hasta pronto, porque nos volveremos a ver.

—Hasta pronto, Sasuke.

—Hasta pronto, Sakura — termino la llamada. Voy a mi habitación y tomo las cosas que necesito para, ahora sí, ir al estudio — ¿Listo? — le pregunto a Naruto que está en la cocina.

—Sí. — Y nos vamos.

* * *

¡LEMON!

Volvió el lemon, ya era hora, aunque tan solo fue en un sueño.

Aquí presento a otro de mis artistas favoritos, esta vez uno de mis compositores

y pianistas clásicos favoritos ¡CHOPIN!

Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola. Aquí apenas dejando el nuevo capitulo. Me disculpo por la demora, pero no fue enteramente mi culpa, mi inspiración decidió tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones. Cada vez que escribía algo era tan forzado que lo tenia que borrar... Así que hace apenas unos tres días que volvió mi musa inspiradora. Aquí se los dejo, espero que sea de su agrado. Disfrútenlo.

NOTA: "Pecadores" es mi primer fic largo, les pido paciencia ya que nunca he escrito una historia de capítulos.

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de "Naruto" me pertenece, pero la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

ººº

Son cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando el despertador suena, ya me encuentro despierta desde hace como una hora, no me levante de inmediato, solo me quede viendo al vacio, pensando en los múltiples escenarios en los que mi viaje puede terminar. Solo deseo que no sea en el que más pienso y del cual tengo el presentimiento de que es el más factible. Dejo que la alarma suene unos minutos más, hasta que finalmente tengo fuerzas para apagarla. Simplemente no tengo ánimos para comenzar este día en particular. Me levanto con pesadez de la cama y me arrastro fuera de mi habitación hasta la puerta del cuarto de Ino.

— ¡Ino!— llamo desde afuera. Pero parece como si la habitación estuviera desierta — ¡Ino! — vuelvo a tratar, pero no hay respuesta — ¡INO! — esta vez grito sin tacto alguno. Y de repente escucho un golpe en seco, seguidos de unos gemidos de dolor. Oigo más ruidos hasta que finalmente abre la puerta.

— ¡Ay, frentezota! ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta aun medio dormida.

—Se te está haciendo tarde, cerda —

— ¿Para qué se me está haciendo…? ¡Ay, verdad! Lo siento mucho. Anoche se me olvido poner la alarma — creo que eso ya lo suponía.

—No tienes remedio — digo negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Ay, ya! Frente, no es para tanto — rueda los ojos. ¿Enserio? A veces me provoca… En fin, como sea. Mejor no pienso en eso, no vaya ser que no me controle y de verdad la mate.

—Como sea — suspiro — Comienza a arreglarte. Tenemos que estar en tres horas en la estación de tren — le informo.

—Sí, si… Ya sé.

—Entonces muévete.

— ¿Pero lo que no entiendo es porque tenía que ser tan temprano? — se queja. Debe estar bromeando. Al ver que no lo hace, alzo una ceja.

—Te demoras más de una hora en arreglarte ¿Y me preguntas por qué? Eres increíble — lo último lo digo sarcásticamente.

—Si, lo soy ¿No? — dice sonriendo. No digo nada, me volteo y vuelvo a mi habitación. No estoy de humor como para discutir con Ino.

Una vez adentro, miro todo a mí alrededor, suspiro y me siento en la cama — ¿Esto no puede estar pasándome? — me quejo. Siento como las lágrimas se forman en mis ojos. Sacudo la cabeza, pestañeo varias veces y miro hacia arriba tratando de retenerlas. Funciona — Sera mejor que empiece — suspiro derrotada —Al mal paso dale prisa — Ordeno mi habitación. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré por fuera, así que es mejor dejarla limpia y ordenada. Mientras acomodo algunos cojines, dejo caer mi móvil — ¡Uy, que golpe! — lo recojo inmediatamente. Compruebo que aun funcione… y milagrosamente aun lo hace. Marco el primer número que encuentro, para asegurarme que realmente funcione bien. Todo normal, cuando iba a colgar contestan.

—Diga — dice un chico.

—Ah… ¿Con quién hablo?— no reconozco esta voz.

—Naruto Uzumaki — ese nombre ya lo he oído en algún lado, e inmediatamente me acuerdo de que Sasuke lo dijo ayer en la tarde cuando me trajo — ¿Alo?

—Eh… si perdón. ¿Se encuentra Sasuke? — digo lo primero que se me ocurre.

—El teme aun sigue dormido… — dice y luego bosteza — Lo puedo despertar si quieres — se ofrece.

— ¡No!... No lo hagas.

—Está bien — vuelve a bostezar. Me siento culpable, no debí haber llamado tan temprano.

—Perdón por haberte despertado — me disculpo rápidamente.

— ¿Eh? Ah, no te preocupes… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sakura Haruno.

—Como te decía, no te preocupes Sakura ya estaba despierto. Fue alguien más quien me despertó.

—Gracias al cielo, ya me sentía culpable — ríe por mi comentario.

—Si, ojala hubieras sido tú. Me hubiera gustado mucho más oír tu voz que la del tonto que llamo — ahora soy yo la que ríe.

—Bueno, no te molesto más.

—Le diré al teme que llamaste.

—Está bien. Que tengas un buen día, Naruto.

—Lo mismo te deseo, Sakura — termina la llamada.

Acabo de arreglar mi habitación y voy al baño a ducharme. Una vez duchada me visto con un jean viejo, una camisa y mis fieles converse, como el viaje es largo mi ropa tiene que ser la más cómoda que tenga.

Ya lista reviso todo otra vez por si algo se me pasa por alto —Identificaciones, listo — comienzo con mi lista mental — Boletos del tren, listo. Equipaje, listo. Departamento, listo. Solo falta Ino y todo estaría listo. ¿Por cierto como andará? — me encamino de nuevo hacia su habitación — ¿Cerda? — llamo a la puerta — ¿Estas lista?

—Ya casi — me responde al otro lado de la puerta — Solo falta vestirme — Ah ¿Solo eso? No me molesto en enojarme.

—Está bien — miento — Preparare el desayuno ¿Fruta está bien para ti?

—Si, perfecto — sin más me voy a la cocina.

Para mí no sorpresa, me tocó tomar el desayuno sola, ya que Ino aun no había terminado de vestirse o lo que sea que le faltaba. Enciendo la tv para pasar el tiempo, termino haciendo zapping porque no hay nada que me interese en ningún canal.

—Esto es desesperante — mientras sigo abusando del zapping mi móvil suena. Contesto y me llevo una grata sorpresa, es Sasuke. Conversamos por un buen rato, aunque no sentí el paso del tiempo. Para mi hablar con él siempre es fácil, parece como si lo conociera de hace tiempo. Cuando la llamada termina me siento mucho mejor a como me sentía más temprano en la mañana.

— ¿Alguna vez me dirás quién es? — me pregunta Ino quien ya se encuentra desayunando en la barra de la cocina.

—Hmm… deja el chisme — le digo para molestarla.

— ¿En serio no me dirás, frente? — me dice perpleja.

—No, cerda — apago el tv.

—Ya me enterare.

—Pero no por mí — me rio de la cara que pone.

Una hora después ya estábamos encaminándonos hacia la estación de tren. Al llegar nos informaron que debido a ciertos problemas nuestro tren iba a salir media hora tarde. Así que decidimos darnos una vuelta por las diferentes tiendas que hay en la estación. Yo me compre unos libros que me parecieron muy interesantes e Ino, como era de esperarse, se compro algunas revistas sobre moda y otras sobre chismes de famosos. También compramos algunas golosinas, todo esto para hacer el largo viaje un poco más interesante. Media hora después nos subimos a nuestro vagón y nos acomodamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, inmediatamente el tren se puso en marcha.

No habíamos salido de la ciudad y ya me encontraba inquieta, no pensé que regresaría tan pronto a ese lugar. Suspire derrotada.

—No te emociona volver ¿Cierto? — me dice Ino.

—No. Pensé que regresaría más adelante, ya sabes, mucho más adelante.

— ¿Aun no estás lista? — niego con la cabeza — ¿Crees que te podrías encontrar con tu padre?

—No, claro que no. Ya sabes que después de lo que ocurrió con mi madre él… desapareció.

—Si, además ya han pasados muchos años, no creo que vuelva aparecer. Tal vez murió.

—Para mí siempre ha estado muerto. Solo lo he visto dos veces en mi vida, y ninguna de las veces fueron agradables.

— ¿Entonces?

—Simplemente no puedo olvidar.

— ¿Pero…?

—No quiero hablar sobre eso. Sabes que no me gusta — la interrumpo antes de que profundice más sobre ese tema. Nunca me ha gustado hablar sobre mis padres — Además no es eso lo que me preocupa. Es la situación de mi abuela lo que me tiene así. No es nada más.

—Está bien. Lamento tocar ese tema.

—No te preocupes.

Hablamos un poco más sobre cómo estará nuestra ciudad, si algo habrá cambiado o si por fin habrá algo interesante que hacer, además de chismosear sobre la vida de los vecinos, que por cierto no es tan interesante. Después de que nos cansamos de hablar decidimos leer lo que habíamos comprado.

— ¡Oh, mi Dios! ¡No lo puedo creer! — el grito de Ino me saca de mi lectura. Hace quince minutos que nos habíamos quedado en silencio y yo estaba muy concentrada en mi libro, hasta que Ino casi me mata del susto.

— ¡¿Qué?! — pregunto exaltada, pero me tranquilizo al verla emocionada. Esta mirando su móvil como cuando sus tiendas favoritas en el centro comercial están en rebajas.

— ¡Ay, no me lo vas a creer! — dice ahora mirándome, de lo que sea que se haya enterado la tiene como un niño en navidad.

— ¿Qué?

—"Sinners" grabaran un nuevo video musical, muy pronto.

— ¿Si? — sigo sin entender su emoción.

—Bueno, siempre hacen audiciones cerradas para las chicas de sus videos, pero al parecer esta vez serán abiertas.

—Aja. Y eso te emociona… ¿Por qué?

—Porque si asisto y gano, esta podría ser mi gran oportunidad.

— ¿Y sabes cuándo será esas audiciones?

—No lo sé, aun no se confirma nada.

— ¿Entonces?

—Solo tengo que esperar a que se confirme… y ya — sus ojos brillan de emoción. Solo espero que no se decepcione — Si consigo este trabajo por fin dejare de ser niñera.

— ¿Pensé que te gustaba ese trabajo, Ino?

—No me malinterpretes, la paga es buena ¿Pero a quien le gusta cuidar niños malcriados, Sakura?

— ¿A nadie?

—Exacto. Además no me vine a esta ciudad para seguir cuidando mocosos. No. Vine para poder hacer mi sueño realidad. Ser modelo y actriz.

—Cierto — desde que éramos niñas, Ino soñaba con ser modelo y actriz, con estar en la portada de las grandes revistas de moda y en las del corazón, con estar en videos musicales y en películas, con ser rica y famosa. Siempre, no recuerdo no haberla oído hablar sobre ello.

—Lo puedo sentir, Sakura. Esta vez algo grande e importante en nuestras vidas va a ocurrir.

— ¿En nuestras vidas?

—Duh, claro tonta. Cuando sea rica y famosa te voy a necesitar a mi lado, para que me mantengas con los pies en la tierra… Ya sabes, no quiero que la fama se me suba a la cabeza — ese comentario nos hace reír a las dos — Pero ya enserio Saku, las cosas buenas que le sucedan a una, le sucede a la otra. También se aplica con las cosas malas… pero no pensemos en esas.

—Si, tienes razón.

—La tengo — puedo ver la decisión en sus ojos. Y cuando tiene esa mirada o algo muy bueno pasa o algo muy malo. La última vez se metió en problemas y tuve que ayudarla a salirse de ellos. Y no fue fácil.

—Espero que así sea, Ino — le digo sinceramente.

—Lo será.

Aun recuerdo cuando decidí dejar nuestra cuidad e irme lejos, para comenzar desde cero. Cuando se lo dije ella no solo me apoyo sino que decidió acompañarme. Ambas nos sentíamos atrapadas en esa ciudad y nos queríamos ir. No es que la odie simplemente es mucha historia en un solo lugar, demasiados momentos, más los malos que los buenos. Pero los motivos que nos impulsaban a macharnos eran muy diferentes. Mientras yo quería irme para dejar mi pasado atrás y recomenzar mi vida. Ino quería irse para seguir su sueño, y a pesar de que hace apenas casi un año que nos fuimos no ha perdido el tiempo, ya se ha hecho buenos contactos en el medio. Belleza y cerebro, excelente combinación.

—Te imaginas yo en un video de "Sinners" ¿Ah?

— ¿Quiénes son? — Ino me mira como si tuviera dos cabezas — ¿Qué?

— ¿No has escuchado a "Sinners"? — niego con la cabeza — ¡Dios, Sakura! En que planeta vives.

— ¿Por qué? — no entiendo su indignación.

— ¿Tal vez porque son increíbles?

— ¿En serio? ¿Tan buenos son?

— ¿Bromeas? ¿No? — al ver que no lo hago suspira y niega con la cabeza — Son asombrosos. Trate de ir a uno de los conciertos de su última gira, pero todos las boletas estaban agotadas.

—Wow.

—Si. ¿Quieres escucharlos? — asiento con la cabeza. Debo comprobar si son tan buenos como dice. Me pasa uno de los audífonos de su móvil, instantes después suena un increíble intro de dos guitarras.

— ¡Sorprendente!

—Eso no es nada. Espera a escuchar la voz del cantante, es alucinante — Y como si hubiera escuchado a Ino, una poderosa y sensual voz comienza a sonar. Maldita sea son buenos, y eso es decir, casi no me gusta la música nueva, solo escucho clásicos, pero ellos son obviamente una gran excepción — ¿Qué tal? — me pregunta al terminar la canción.

—Me volaron la mente — Y escuchando su música seguimos nuestro viaje.

Varias horas después por fin llegamos. No sé qué horas son, pero gracias a la caída del sol se que esta anocheciendo.

—Finalmente — suspira Ino.

—Hogar dulce hogar — mi sarcasmo la hace reír. Una vez que tenemos nuestro equipaje listo nos vamos. Tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de mi abuela.

Mientras recorremos las tan familiares calles, no puedo evitar revivir ciertos momentos.

—Sakura — una voz me llama, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Giro la cabeza para ver que ya hemos llegado — ¿Vas a bajar del taxi?

—Eh… si — Bajo y por unos segundos me quedo mirando hacia la casa. Esta completamente a oscuras y sin mi abuela y la Señora Chiyo alrededor se ve triste.

— ¡Por el amor a todo lo santo, Sakura! ¡¿Vas a entrar?! — me grita exasperada desde la puerta. Suspiro y me encamino hacia allí.

—Lo siento — busco las llaves, las meto en la cerradura, las giro y la puerta se abre. Al entrar nos engulle una densa oscuridad. Dirijo mi mano hacia la pared de la derecha y enciendo las luces de la sala. Ambas miramos a nuestro alrededor, no hay muchos cambios, todo sigue casi igual. Sonrío ante la visión de mi refugio de la niñez.

—Casi no ha cambiado — dice Ino, como si leyera mi mente — ¡Dormiré en la litera de arriba! — me lanza una pequeña bailarina de porcelana y sale corriendo escaleras arriba.

— ¡TRAMPOSA! — le grito desde abajo.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Gane! — oigo como me grita en respuesta desde el cuarto. Cuando subo y entro a la que era mi habitación, y veo que todo… ha cambiado. Ya no está la cama de dos literas, sino una cama Queen size. Al parecer mi abuela decidió convertir la que era mi habitación en una habitación de huéspedes. Siempre quiso una y aprovecho mi partida para volver su sueño realidad. Cuando miro a Ino su cara es todo un poema y no puedo evitar reírme de ello.

—Ja. Ja. No es gracioso — dice y hace un puchero — ¿Y la otra habitación?

—Es el estudio de mi abuela. ¿No te acuerdas?

— ¿Aun pinta? — pregunta sorprendida

—Si, sabes que ama pintar y dibujar. No sé porque de sorprendes.

—Solo pensé que ya lo había dejado.

—No. Ella es una artista.

—Y una muy buena por lo que recuerdo.

—Si. Me pido el lado izquierdo — solo lo hago porque sé que Ino ama dormir a ese lado de la cama.

— ¡Hey! Sabes que no puedo dormir si no es en ese lado — se queja.

—Buena suerte para la próxima — la molesto.

—Saku… — ruega y me mira con ojos de cachorro triste.

—Está bien — ruedo los ojos.

— ¡Eres la mejor!

—Si como digas — muevo mi mano restándole importancia a su comentario. Después de recorrer la casa y de comer algo ligero, decido ir al hospital a enfrentar la situación de mi abuela. Dejo a Ino en casa ya que las horas de visita ya pasaron, tomo un taxi y en camino al hospital llamo a la Señora Chiyo a la habitación de mi abuela. Me contesta, después de los respectivos saludos le digo que me dirijo hacia allí, me dice que me espera en la entrada.

Veinte minutos después me encuentro con la Señora Chiyo después de explicar en recepción porque estoy aquí a estas horas, nos dirigimos a la habitación. Cuando llegamos, encuentro a mi abuela dormida. Al rato el médico, que está en el turno de la noche, entra.

— ¿Sakura Haruno? — me pregunta. Asiento.

—Tenemos que hablar — y por su cara presiento que no es nada bueno.

Me quede cerca de dos horas más en el hospital luego de que el doctor hablara conmigo. Ahora me encontraba en casa. Apenas traspase la puerta me quebré, aun no sé como hice para soportar tanto tiempo sin llorar en el hospital, todo lo que me informo el doctor, me hizo comprender que todo esto realmente está pasando. Me siento en uno de los sillones de la sala y me cubro el rostro con las manos, trato de retener el llanto, pero este me gana y sigue brotando. Repentinamente siento que un par de brazos me rodean, alzo la mirada y me topo con una preocupada Ino, abrazándome.

— ¿Tan mal? — asiento con la cabeza y tan pronto lo hago me rompo a llorar nuevamente.

—Son sus pulmones… — logro decir entre el llanto — No están trabajando correctamente… Solo funcionan un cuarenta por ciento… — me atraganto — Además esto hace que su corazón trabaje más… Temen que por estarce forzando de esa manera también comience a fallar.

— ¿Qué se puede hacer? — me pregunta algo aturdida por lo que le acabo de contar.

—Van a esperar por un tiempo a ver si los medicamentos y las terapias hacen efecto. Si no, un grupo de médicos evaluaran su condición y si la aprueban, que es lo más probable, será ingresada a una larga lista de espera para un trasplante.

— ¿Trasplante? — ahora me pregunta desconcertada.

—Si. Y las posibilidades de que eso ocurra son bajas. Demasiado bajas — escucho un ruido raro y cuando trato de encontrar la fuente, vuelvo a escucharlo y… Proviene de Ino. Ahora ella está llorando.

— ¿Pero como la viste?

—Estaba dormida. La medican por la noche, para que pueda dormir bien — le digo — Ella es mi única familia, me quedare sola si…

— ¡No pienses en eso! — me interrumpe inmediatamente — Ella es fuerte y lo va a lograr. Además no te quedaras sola, me tienes a mi — le sonrío.

—Gracias — suspiro — Y si vuelves a tener razón. Hay que ser positivo sobre todo esto.

— ¡Exactamente! — me vuelve a abrazar — Ahora descansemos un poco ¿Si? — asiento — Necesitas dormir. Ya verás que mañana las cosas se verán un poco mejor — se levanta del sillón, hago lo mismo y nos vamos a la habitación.

—Tratare… solo si tus ronquidos me dejan — bromeo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Yo no ronco! — protesta inmediatamente.

—Si, claro — digo sarcásticamente — Eso no es lo que me ha dicho tu osito de peluche.

—Ja. Ja. No sabía que eras comediante — le muestro la lengua a modo de respuesta.

— ¿Sabes?

— ¿Hmp?

—Tal vez si ocurra un milagro y mi abuela se salve.

— ¿Ves? Ya estas pensando mejor y aun no has dormido. Soy realmente buena ayudando a las personas. Podría dedicarme a ello — ruedo los ojos y ella ríe. Nos empijamamos, nos lavamos le rostro y los dientes, apagamos las luces y nos vamos a la cama. Minutos después dejándome tragar por la oscuridad me quedo dormida.

ººº

Acabamos de salir de una tensionante reunión con los directivos del sello discográfico. Aunque están completamente conscientes de que el nuevo álbum apenas se encuentra en pleno proceso creativo, ellos quieren que grabemos un maldito video musical de alguno de los singles del álbum, que aun no están listos. Lo peor de todo, ya comenzaron a planearlo. A veces los odio. No me gusta apresurar las cosas de esta manera, apenas si tenemos los acordes de unas pocas canciones y en este momento Naruto y yo nos encontramos trabajando en algunas letras, como para estar pensando en grabar un video. Nunca he hecho las cosas a medias y no voy a empezar ahora. Cuando estemos satisfechos con las canciones, hay hablaremos de videos musicales, pero mientras tanto no. "Sinners" no es y no será una banda mediocre, primero muerto.

Durante toda la reunión no pude evitar mirar una hermosa pintura de un árbol de cerezo, eso me recuerda que ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Sakura se fue. No hemos hablado gran cosa, yo me encuentro extremadamente ocupado trabajando en el nuevo álbum y ella se encuentra extremadamente ocupada con toda la situación de su abuela. Me gustaría sorprenderla pero no sé cómo. Después pensare en eso, mientras tanto, me concentrare el terminar las canciones en las que estamos trabajando.

Ya me encontraba en el lobby del edificio cuando alguien me llama — ¡Sasuke! — me giro y veo que es Shikamaru el que lo hace.

— ¿Si? — le contesto cuando está más cerca.

— ¿Te acuerdas que te había dicho que ya sabía cómo me pagarías aquel favor que me debes?

—Si, me acuerdo.

—Bueno, ha llegado el momento.

—Jump ¿A quién tengo que matar? — bromeo al verlo tan serio. Ríe ante ello.

—Es algo más difícil que eso. Necesito que saques a Gaara de la ciudad por un par de días — no puedo evitar mirarlo sorprendido.

— ¿Qué haga qué? — pregunto confundido y eso no suele pasar a menudo.

—Lo que oíste. Necesito que encuentres la manera de tener a Gaara por fuera de la ciudad por un par de días.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, quiero sorprender a Temari y…

—Ya comprendo — no lo dejo terminar. Gaara es algo sobreprotector con su hermana, aunque ella sea mayor que él. Además lo es más desde que sospecha del tipo de relación que tiene Shikamaru y su hermana.

—Con un par de días es suficiente — asiento — Cuento contigo.

—Jump — asiente y se va por donde vino — ¿Cómo rayos voy a lograr eso? — pienso unos segundos. No bromeaba con que era más difícil que matar a alguien… Aunque eso no suena tan mal, si lo pienso. Definitivamente es más fácil que convencerlo de hacer un viaje, espontáneamente — Tsk, ya me las arreglare.

Después del almuerzo, estamos en el estudio de grabación e inmediatamente retomamos nuestros deberes. Mientras los chicos trabajan en las melodías y en nuevos compases, Naruto y yo nos dedicamos a las letras. A veces el proceso de composición puede ser horriblemente catártico, saca lo mejor y lo peor de ti.

Ya era tarde en la noche cuando decidimos dejar de trabajar. Los demás ya se habían ido, solo quedaba yo. Después de organizar algunas cosas para mañana, me preparo para irme a descansar, cuando estoy en el pasillo unos ruidos en el cuarto de los instrumentos llaman mi atención. Abro la puerta y me sorprende ver que no soy el único aquí, Gaara no se fue. Se encontraba guardando sus cosas, algo se le cae, lo recoge y suspira cansado.

— ¿Cansado? — pregunto desde la puerta. Me mira y vuelve su atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Si — sonríe de lado.

—Seria bueno tomarnos unos días libres ¿No crees?

—Si, sería maravilloso — termina lo que sea que estaba haciendo — No me importa relajarme un poco en la playa — bueno esa información es interesante.

—Mmm… así que te gusta la playa — lo digo más para mí que para él.

—Si ¿Por qué? — porque me acabas de dar una brillante idea. Bueno no me sorprende soy un maldito genio.

—Porque he oído de una linda ciudad costera. No es la gran cosa, pero es suficiente para ir a relajarse y recargar energías.

— ¿Dónde?

— ¿Entonces te interesa?

—Jump — tomo eso como un si.

—Déjamelo a mí.

—Está bien. Hasta mañana

—Hasta mañana — y se va, ahora si soy el único en este lugar. Sonrío complacido. Todo resulto bastante fácil. Al parecer voy a matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro — Perfecto — apago todas las luces, preparo la alarma del estudio, cuando cierro la puerta esta se activa. Subo a mi auto y me dirijo al hotel a perfeccionar mi plan — Sera un lindo y esclarecedor viaje — aprovechare esta oportunidad para poder hallar las respuestas a ciertas preguntas que vienen rondando en mi mente, desde hace unas semanas — Creo que esta noche dormiré como un bebe.

* * *

De nuevo, me disculpo por la demora.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, chicos. Lamento la demora otra vez. Usualmente escribo de noche y en las madrugadas, sufro de insomnio así que no es sorpresa, pero últimamente me ha dado sueño y no he podido hacerlo. Ademas este capitulo fue algo difícil de escribir, la edición no fue fácil, quite, reescribí, añadí y cambie varias partes muchas veces. Tenia cierta idea para el capitulo, pero no se dio para en este. En el próximo sera. Espero que lo disfruten.

NOTA: "Pecadores" es mi primer fic largo, les pido paciencia ya que nunca he escrito una historia de capítulos.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de "Naruto" me pertenece, pero la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

ººº

Una vez que atravieso la puerta de la suite y dejo mis cosas en mi habitación, tomo el teléfono y llamo a la casa de nuestro manager.

— ¿Si? — contesta algo dormido.

—Kakashi, necesito hablar contigo.

—Ah… Hola Sasuke.

—Jump, hola ¿Estas ocupado? — suspira cansado.

—Aun no puedo creer que seas hijo de tu madre. Que grosero eres.

— ¿Lo estas o no? — ignoro su comentario.

—Ahora no ¿Por qué?

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo.

—Esta bien ¿Qué es tan importante como para que me llames a esta hora?

—Quiero discutir sobre la posibilidad de tener unos días libres.

—Mmm… — se toma un momento, no lo apresuro ya que necesito que lo apruebe — ¿Cuántos días serian?

—Lo que resta de la semana.

— ¿También el fin de semana?

—Si.

—Mmm… — vuelve a pensarlo. Me callo y espero — ¿Cuándo estarían de vuelta en el estudio?

—Son al menos cinco días… A más tardar el martes.

—Mmm… — y de nuevo vuelve a pensarlo. Ruedo los ojos, me estoy cansando de que haga eso — ¿Dime cuales son los motivos que diré a los directivos de la discográfica cuando me pregunten? — sonrió victorioso. Lo conseguí.

—Que las cosas no estaban fluyendo orgánicamente y que por eso las canciones eran una porquería. Así que pedimos unos días libres para descansar y recargar energías. Ya sabes lo usual.

—Está bien… — ahora viene el "pero" — Pero no pueden salir del país. Nada de fiestas salvajes ni de escándalos.

—Sí, se lo diré a Kiba.

—Entonces, hasta el martes.

—Hasta el martes. Te debo una — termino la llamada. No me gusta la rapidez con la que estoy acumulando favores a deber. Me preocupa hacerme dependiente a las personas… Generalmente las personas dependen de mí. No me gusta el rumbo que está tomando mi vida. Pero rápidamente ese sentimiento es reemplazado por el de victoria, al saber que me salí con la mía. Y me voy a dormir con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Si, como lo predije, apenas toque la almohada caigo profundamente dormido.

Me desperté temprano, después de estar ejercitándome por tres horas en la piscina de la suite, ahora me preparo para reunirme con la planificadora de la fiesta para el dobe de Naruto. Lástima que mi plan con cerezo no funcionara, porque definitivamente la reunión sería mucho pero mucho más interesante si ella fuera la que se encargara de la planificación de la fiesta… Al menos para mí. Pero bueno, es lo que es.

La maldita reunión dura una hora… Me arrepiento de no haber desayunado antes, mala idea. No puedo creer todas las decisiones que tuve que tomar. Gracias al cielo que la planificadora era recién casada porque aun estaba idiotizada por su marido, eso evita que tenga otros propósitos que no sean profesionales; aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su asistente, me miraba como si me estuviera follando con la mente… Aburrido.

Libre de aquel compromiso, es hora de continuar con el plan y librarme de los chicos de la banda.

**_"Ichiraku Ramen _**

**_en media hora. Tenemos_**

**_que hablar."_**

Les envió el mensaje mientras estoy en el ascensor. Estoy por abrir la puerta de la suite cuando un muy entusiasmado Naruto lo hace.

—Por fin te encuentro, teme ¿Nos vamos? — como aun no he desayunado, no tengo energía para discutir con él — ¿Si? — tal vez deba hablar con Jiraiya para que le prescriba ansiolíticos.

—Primero voy a desayu…

—Lo haces en Ichiraku.

—No… — voy a discutir con él, pero no tengo tiempo, Naruto me está arrastrando por todo el pasillo devuelta al ascensor. Aunque hice todo para resistirme, increíblemente logro llevarme hasta el lobby — ¡Basta! — le digo severamente, mientras trato de matarlo con la mirada, pero no es posible… Lamentablemente. Me suelta de su agarre y caminamos hacia el parqueadero, vamos por uno de los pasillos cuando veo más adelante a la amiga de Sakura. La misma que estaba con ella en el salón de fiestas y la que nos interrumpió allí mismo… ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se llama?

—Tsk — me rindo. Bufo molesto.

— ¿Qué pasa teme? — me pregunta confundido el cabeza hueca por mi repentina reacción.

—Nada — le respondo — Espera un momento. Ya vuelvo — sin esperar su respuesta lo dejo allí en el pasillo. Corro para alcanzar a la amiga de Sakura — ¡Hey, tú! ¡Espera! — le grito a la chica antes de que llegue a los ascensores. Al oírme inmediatamente se detiene, se gira y mira a su alrededor confundida — Si, tú — le digo para aclarar su duda — Eres amiga de Sakura ¿Cierto? — le pregunto cuando la tengo enfrente.

—Eh… sí, señor.

—Bien. Creo que me puedes ayudar en algo.

Llevaba unos pocos minutos hablando con Hinata, así es como se llama la amiga de cerezo, cuando unos gritos se oyen… Y son del idiota de Naruto — ¡Teme! ¡Por fin te encuentro! — me grita parado al principio del pasillo — ¿Por qué me dejaste como un tonto esperándote en…? — deja de hablar cuando repara en la presencia de Hinata. La mira como cuando ve ramen, ella se sonroja muy visiblemente. Mmm… interesante. Le hago un gesto al dobe con la mano para que no se acerque y me espere. Me despido de la chica y le agradezco su ayuda, de verdad que me fue de ayuda. Me giro y camino por el pasillo — Vámonos — le digo a Naruto cuando paso a su lado, este sale deja de mirar a Hinata y me sigue en silencio.

—Mmm… ¿Sasuke? — dice cuando ya nos encontramos en el parqueadero.

—Jump.

— ¿Quién es la chica? — suspiro. Tenía la esperanza de que siguiera en silencio.

—Amiga de alguien que conozco — le respondo solo para evitar que el viaje hacia Ichiraku sea largo y tortuoso.

—Mmm… — maldición porque no habla de una vez — ¿Cómo se llama?

—Hinata.

—Mmm… — se que está pensando si preguntarme algo o no. Siempre que lo duda no me mira a los ojos, como lo está haciendo ahora.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto exasperado. No dice nada — Ya dilo de una maldita vez, Naruto.

— ¿Te interesa?

—Ni te atrevas — le advierto, sé muy bien lo que está pensando.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Te gusta? Porque si es así lo entenderé, ella es linda…

—Solo te diré que si la tocas, estoy muy seguro de que arruinaras algo que en estos momentos si me interesa — le digo muy seriamente — Así que ni lo pienses.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, Naruto — lo interrumpo — Ya te dije que no.

—Y que tal si ella es mi alma gemela ¿Ah? — no puedo evitar reírme de ese comentario.

—Jump. A menos de que seas la primera persona que tenga más de un alma, ya has dicho haber encontrado tu alma gemela al menos cientos de veces — me mira mal cuando le digo esto — ¿Estoy mintiendo?

—No — susurra — Pero y si…

—No es no. Ahora vámonos — digo dando por terminado todo este asunto.

—Está bien — dice de mala gana.

El camino hasta Ichiraku estuvo en calma, extrañamente durante todo el trayecto el dobe estuvo en silencio. Pero eso se acabo en el momento en que cruzamos las puertas del restaurante. Fuimos los primeros en llegar, lo primero que hizo Naruto fue ordenar un enorme tazón de ramen… Y como no había desayunado y tenía mucha hambre también ordene, aunque hubiera preferido un sándwich no me gusta comer ramen por las mañanas.

Minutos después aparece Shikamaru y al rato los demás chicos. Después de los saludos voy directo al asunto — Ya todos reunidos, les tengo que decir…

—Si ¿Qué es? ¿Cuál es el misterio, teme? — me interrumpe el idiota de Naruto.

—Si me dejaras terminar, ya lo sabrías — le espeto fulminándolo con la mirada. Y según Kakashi yo soy el maleducado.

—Lo siento continua — me dice rascándose la cabeza.

—Jump — respiro hondo para tranquilizarme — Como decía, tenemos el resto de la semana libre para descansar.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaron todos a la misma vez.

—Lo que oyeron — les respondo. Le doy un trago a mi bebida.

— ¿Pero cómo? ¿Así como así tenemos libre la semana? — pregunta un desconcertado Naruto.

—Como el nuevo álbum nos está destrozando, pensé que sería buena idea tomarnos un pequeño descanso. Así que llame a Kakashi y estuvo de acuerdo. Eso si no podemos dejar el país, nada de fiestas salvajes ni de escándalos ¿Escuchaste, Kiba?

— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué solo me lo dices a mí? — lo miro seriamente y alzo una ceja ante su indignación ¿Acaso no es obvia la razón? — Vale, vale — alza sus manos en señal de derrota — Ya entendí… Nada divertido. En ese caso creo que iré a visitar a mi madre y a mi hermana, hace ya un buen tiempo que no las veo.

—Buena suerte — le dice Shikamaru, el cual al parecer no se había quedado dormido como pensé — Porque la vas a necesitar— todos nos reímos por ese comentario, no lo podemos evitar. Es que la madre y la hermana de Kiba son algo intensas… por así decirlo.

—Sí, es cierto que la necesitare, pero al menos descansare de sus caras — dice con una de sus típicas sonrisas. Lo bueno de él es que no se ofende con facilidad — ¿Y ustedes que harán? — nos pregunta.

—Mmm… creo que yo aprovechare el tiempo para, por fin, terminar el diseño del tatuaje de Naruto — dice Sai, quien bebe tranquilamente su limonada.

— ¡GENIAL! — exclama emocionado el tonto — Llevo meses esperando poder comenzarlo y por fin esta semana podre hacerlo — si, y también lleva meses quejándose de eso.

Nos quedamos un rato más hablando sobre lo que haríamos. Una hora después Naruto y yo nos dirigimos de regreso al hotel. El viaje fue algo estresante, no se puede esperar algo mejor cuando tu compañero de viaje es un hiperactivo rubio cabeza hueca, que por cierto es muy obstinado. Durante todo el maldito trayecto no hizo más que preguntarme sobre lo que haría, sobre la amiga de Sakura, sobre su fiesta de cumpleaños ya que al parecer alguien abrió la boca y le dijo que este año me corresponde hacerla. Cuando encuentre al infeliz que le dijo me las va a pagar, mientras tanto hago mano de todo mi autocontrol para ignorar a Naruto.

En la comodidad de mi habitación comienzo a preparar todo para el viaje. Hago una pequeña maleta y reviso mi maleta de mano, solo llevare lo necesario, cuando estoy conforme con lo que he empacado dejo las dos maletas al lado de la puerta. Con el equipaje ya listo me dispongo a comprar los pasajes de tren, originalmente pensé en hacer el viaje en auto pero después recapacite, no hay manera de que haga un viaje largo como este encerrado en un auto con Gaara, así que decidí que viajar en tren era más conveniente y más rápido. Después de haber comprado los tiquetes le envió un mensaje a Gaara diciéndole que todo estaba listo, ahora me dedico a dejar listos algunos asuntos antes de poder irme de viaje. Lo de descansar no es una completa mentira, solo tuvimos unos pocos días de descanso luego de terminar la gira mundial, hace unas semanas.

Terminado todo, decido leer un libro, ya hace un buen tiempo que no lo hago. Solo llevaba unas páginas cuando la pantalla de mi móvil se ilumino indicándome un mensaje nuevo, lo tomo de la mesita de noche y me siento en la cama dejando a un lado el libro. Es de Shikamaru.

**_"¿Todo preparado?"_**

Dice el mensaje.

**_"Si. Mañana viajamos_**

**_por la tarde"_**

Le respondo. Me iba a comunicar con él más tarde, de todos modos.

**_"¿Cuánto lo podrás tener por fuera?"_**

Pienso antes de contestarle.

**_"No estoy seguro._**

**_por lo menos dos_**

**_o tres días. Ya conoces a_**

**_Gaara" _**

Inmediatamente me responde.

**_"Si, problemático._**

**_pero con dos días será _**

**_suficiente"_**

¿Dos días? Bien creo que puedo manejarlo.

**_"Bien"_**

Respondo.

**_"Bien"_**

Y con esa respuesta la conversación termina. Dejo el móvil donde estaba, tomo mi libro y vuelvo acostarme en la cama para seguir leyendo.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila, Naruto se fue ya que Sai lo necesitaba, así que tome el almuerzo solo en la terraza de la suite. El resto de la tarde la pase sin problemas. Tome una siesta, después simplemente me dedique a escuchar música, hace tiempo que no puedo sencillamente pasar la tarde oyendo a mis héroes como cuando era adolescente y junto con Naruto o mi hermano nos pasábamos horas escuchando su música. ¡Cielos! Había olvidado cómo era eso… No hacer o pensar nada, solo sentir. En algún punto de la tarde Gaara me llamo para decirme que nos encontraríamos en la estación del tren ya que tiene unos asuntos que atender antes de poder irse.

No sé exactamente en qué momento, pero estoy seguro que fue entre Jimi Hendrix y Jim Morrison con "The Doors", que decido que quiero comprarle un obsequio a Sakura. Con esa idea en mi mente tomo mi laptop para comenzar mi búsqueda. Perdí la cuenta de las páginas de tiendas en las que entre pero en ninguna hallaba algo que me pareciera digno de ella, me iba a dar por vencido cuando en la última página que visito allí lo encuentro, en una pequeña tienda vintage esta lo que no sabía que quería, pero que buscaba.

— ¡Hello! — digo, como la canción de "The Doors" que estoy escuchando, cuando veo el precioso collar, es sencillo nada estrafalario, pero eso no le resta belleza. Es una delicada cadena de oro con un pequeño ramillete de tres flores de cerezo, en el centro de cada una de ellas hay una pequeña piedra rosa semipreciosa. Lo vi y me recordó a ella, simple pero hermosa. Lo compro inmediatamente, al ser una boutique vintage se que el collar es único y nadie más lo tendrá además de ella. Pido que lo envuelvan y me lo envíen al hotel, de inmediato llamo a recepción para informarles que lo estoy esperando y que cuando llegue lo suban inmediatamente.

Sigo escuchando a mis viejos amigos mientras espero que llegue mi encargo. Cerca de cuarenta minutos después llaman a la puerta de la suite, abro y me encuentro con uno de los empleados, quien me ha traído mi encargo. Lo recibo y le doy propina. Cierro la puerta y no espero más, tomo asiento en una de los sillones de la sala y abro la caja, adentro hay otra más pequeña exquisitamente envuelta la destapo con sumo cuidado y me llevo una satisfactoria y agradable sorpresa, ahí en medio de fragantes pétalos de flores secos hay un fino y elegante estuche, lo tomo, lo abro y veo como allí descansa la joya, es aun más esplendida que en la fotografía. Lo tomo delicadamente y lo admiro.

—Perfecto — digo, cuando lo sostengo. Vuelvo a guardar todo tal y como me lo enviaron. Voy a mi habitación y guardo la caja en mi maleta de mano. Sonrió cuando me imagino a Sakura usándolo. Definitivamente ella lo hará ver más precioso — Ay, cerezo — suspiro — ¿Qué me estás haciendo? — niego con la cabeza. No me adentro, ni pienso más en esa pregunta. Salgo de nuevo a la sala, ahora "Old Love" de Eric Clapton resuena.

Como a las siete de la noche Naruto regresa, me dice que nos reuniremos con los chicos en el restaurante del hotel para cenar antes de que cada quien tome su rumbo. No me parece mala idea, cada uno se va a su habitación para prepararse. Ya a las ocho de la noche salimos de la suite para bajar a la cena.

ººº

Es increíble, apenas han pasado dos semanas desde que volví a mi ciudad natal, podría jurar que son menos, aquí todo se siente lento, pero el calendario no miente. La rutina que hemos creado, hace todo más tolerable si no ya me habría enloquecido. Según el doctor mi abuela ha respondido al tratamiento, eso me da esperanzas. Tal vez este viaje no termine mal como lo he pensado. Estoy comenzando a creer que Ino tenía razón con lo de "pensar positivo".

No he tenido mucho tiempo para recorrer mi antigua ciudad, pero por lo que he visto no ha cambiado mucho. No he determinado si eso es algo bueno o malo, tal vez las dos cosas… como una zona gris, ni bueno ni malo.

No sé por qué, pero desde esta mañana me siento algo inquieta. Creo que tanto desear que suceda algo diferente me está comenzando afectar… es eso o aquel sueño recurrente que he tenido varias noches en el que Sasuke ha viajado aquí y se aparece en el hospital. Claro como si eso fuera a suceder. Ninguna de las dos opciones me gusta — Tengo que dejar esa mierda de psicoanalizarme o de verdad me voy a enloquecer — digo cansada.

Dejo de mirar al techo de la habitación, me levanto del sillón, camino hacia la ventana y miro por ella. Mi abuela está dormida, su día pudo haber sido mejor así que esta noche está profundamente dormida. Suspiro al ver la quietud de esta ciudad, es desesperante. Ya sé que no ha pasado ni un año desde que me fui de aquí, pero ya me he acostumbrado al constante flujo de energía, ruido y movimientos de donde vivo. No hay como una ciudad grande, nunca he confiado de la aparente tranquilidad de las cosas. Suspiro, me debo preparar para otra larga noche.

—Muy larga — susurro, empañando el vidrio de la ventana. Menos mal mañana le toca a Ino ser la acompañante en la noche. Las noches son lo peor, siempre temes que lo peor suceda. Nuestro instinto nos dice que debemos temer a la oscuridad ya que en ella nos acechan peligros que no podemos ver… Y ahora me volví dramática. De verdad tengo que ocupar mi mente en algo y rápido.

ººº

La cena estuvo bien, buena comida, charla interesante, todo fluyo naturalmente. Es bueno estar con los chicos no por cuestiones de trabajo, simplemente por pasar un buen rato. Después de la cena, fuimos al bar del hotel a tomarnos algo y hablar. Iban a ser las once de la noche cuando todos nos fuimos, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba y yo para nuestras respectivas habitaciones, mientras que Sai, Shikamaru y Kakashi para sus respectivas casas.

—Que descanses, teme — se despide Naruto cuando entramos a la suite.

—Tú también — le respondo. Y sin más se va a su habitación. Como aun no deseo ir a dormir, salgo a la terraza y miro el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad que se extiende ante mí. Dejo que la brisa nocturna me acaricie, minutos después vuelvo a la suite, me dirijo a mi habitación y me dispongo a dormir — Mañana será un día interesante — me digo. Apago la luz y me duermo.

_¡Bip-bip! ¡Bip-bip!... _Busco el botón para apagar la alarma, no lo encuentro así que, dándome por vencido, tomo el maldito despertador y lo meto debajo de una almohada para ahogar el maldito sonido. Me levanto de mala gana, ahora completamente despierto jalo el cable y lo desconecto… Adiós ruido.

Me tiro a la cama y hundo mi cara en la almohada. Inmediatamente Naruto entra a mi habitación.

—Teme — lloriquea — ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

—Jump. Ya lo apague — le contesto sin levantar mi cara de la almohada. Siento como se deja caer en la cama.

— ¿Y para que la alarma si no te vas a levantar? — me pregunta medio dormido.

—Se me olvido apagarla — le respondo igualmente adormilado.

—Teme.

—Dobe — después de eso nos quedamos dormidos.

Estaba felizmente dormido cuando recibo un golpe en la cara.

— ¿QUÉ CARAJOS? — grito cuando al sentir el golpe. Abro los ojos y veo que una mano sobre la cara. Giro la cabeza y me sorprendo al encontrarme a Naruto profundamente dormido a mi lado. Rápidamente quito su mano y él como si nada se voltea para acomodarse mejor. ¿Cómo rayos llego a mi cama? Y recuerdos de hace unos momentos llegan a mi cabeza. Respiro nuevamente, no me di cuenta de que lo había dejado de hacer. Me siento en la cama, cuando el idiota me golpea de nuevo. No lo dudo ni un segundo, lo empujo y lo hago caer al suelo.

— ¡¿QUE?! — se levanta del suelo asustado. Me aguanto las ganas de reírme de él.

—Jump. Nos quedamos dormidos.

—Ah — bosteza — Pero si aún es temprano — ruedo los ojos. Él muy descarado se vuelve a acostar en mi cama. No lo puedo creer. Tomo uno de los cojines del sillón y se lo lanzo a la cara. Se levanta y me fulmina con la mirada. Es tan divertido molestarlo.

—A tu habitación — le digo antes de que abra la boca. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza y con su típica sonrisa en la cara.

—Cierto — dice. Toma su cobija y se va.

Miro el despertador en la cama, lo tomo y lo dejo en su lugar. Me tiro de nuevo en la cama, miro el techo de la habitación por unos momentos. Busco mi móvil que está en algún lugar de la cama, cuando lo encuentro miro la hora.

— ¡Mierda! — al parecer no es tan temprano como dijo Naruto. Me levanto rápidamente, me meto en el baño y me ducho. Me visto más informal de lo usual, los jeans más cómodos que tengo, una camiseta blanca, una clásica chaqueta de denin y mis viejas botas. Además de querer estar cómodo, tengo la esperanza de que nadie me reconozca porque no estoy vestido como acostumbro. Estando ya listo, tomo las maletas, salgo a la sala y las dejo allí. Como algo ligero y bebo una coca-cola. Todavía tengo algo de tiempo así que decido ver algo de tv, cambiando los canales encuentro una serie animada que me gusta de pequeño, me sorprende ver que todavía la pasen, la dejo allí y me dedico a matar el tiempo que falta.

Al medio día, apago la tv, voy a mi habitación y me cepillo los dientes en el baño. Vuelvo a la sala, como Naruto aun duerme no me puedo despedir de él, así que le dejo una nota.

_"Cuando regrese espero encontrar todo _

_tal como lo deje. No quiero ninguna_

_sorpresa como la otra vez. No hagas_

_idioteces porque lo voy a saber._

_Vuelvo en unos días."_

No me preocupa demasiado, de todas formas lo tendré vigilado. Llamo a recepción para que me tengan listo un taxi. Guardo mi móvil en uno de los bolsillos internos de la chaqueta, cojo las maletas, salgo de la suite, tomo el ascensor y unos segundos después estoy en el lobby. A penas pongo un pie allí, un botones toma mis maletas y me lleva al taxi que espera por mí. El chico deja mis maletas en el asiento del pasajero, me desea un buen viaje, asiento con la cabeza, le doy propina y subo al taxi.

—Estación del tren, por favor — le digo al conductor, este asiente y toma rumbo hacia allí. Pongo una de las maletas en el suelo del taxi y me acomodo. Veinticinco minutos después ya estaba en la estación. Le pago al conductor, tomo mis maletas y voy a recoger los tickets. Con los boletos en mi poder, solo espero a que Gaara llegue, mientras tanto decido hacer un mini tour por la estación, ha cambiado bastante desde que vine cuando era niño.

Aproximadamente quince minutos después, Gaara me textea diciéndome que estaba en la entrada principal. De mala gana me dirijo hacia allí. Cuando nos encontramos decidimos ir al vagón de primera clase para buscar nuestros asientos y esperar a que empiece el viaje. No tuvimos que esperar mucho, una voz por los alta voces nos indica que es hora de partir, segundos después el tren se pone en marcha. Para mi buena suerte hay pocas personas viajando con nosotros.

El viaje dura cerca de nueve horas, fue suave y sin problemas. Como lo esperaba Gaara y yo estuvimos en silencio casi todo el viaje, a penas cruzamos unas palabras a la hora del almuerzo. Durante todo el trayecto cada quien escuchaba música en su reproductor, leía libros, miraba por la ventana, chateaba por el móvil o dormía. Llegamos tarde en la noche, fuimos directamente a una pequeña casa que alquile cerca del mar, a penas cruzamos las puertas cada uno se fue a una habitación a dormir. Ya mañana recorreríamos la casa.

Sorprendentemente me despierto temprano y lo primero que veo es un impactante paisaje. Anoche no lo pude ver, pero la casa esta estratégicamente ubicada en un pequeño risco frente al mar, ahora entiendo la pequeña fortuna que tuve que pagar. En vista de que no puedo volver a conciliar el sueño, me levanto y recorro la casa. Es bonita, con excelente iluminación, esta amueblada y decorada con buen gusto. Pero lo mejor de toda la casa es el piano que hay en la sala. Es una belleza… que no me esperaba encontrar. Después de que la termino de recorrer, subo de regreso a mi habitación, tomo una ducha y me visto. Vuelvo a bajar y trato de resistirme al piano que se encuentra en la sala, pero no puedo ignorarlo. Así que voy directamente hacia él, lo acaricio y me siento en la banca, subo la tapa que está cubriendo las teclas, pruebo con una para ver si esta está afinado y para mi deleite lo estaba. No me importa que fuera aun temprano en la mañana, ni que Gaara aun estuviera dormido, sencillamente no me importa nada solo tocar.

— ¿Ya era hora? — una voz me sobresalto. Mi jodido corazón casi se me sale del pecho. Me giro y veo a Gaara sentado en uno de los sillones.

— ¿De qué? — pregunto, tratando de no aparentar el susto que me dio.

—De que volvieras a tocar el piano. No recuerdo la última vez que lo hiciste.

—Jump. Si — ni yo tampoco. ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?

—De niño pasabas todo el tiempo tocándolo — desde cuando Gaara están… no sé, hablador. Creo que es la primera vez que ha dicho tantas palabras en una sola oración.

—Jump — Aunque tiene razón. Cuando era niño amaba tocar el piano, me parecía lo mejor del mundo, pero con el tiempo dejo de ser divertido y se convirtió en algo serio, mejor dicho mi padre lo convirtió así. Esperaba cosas de mí, que yo no fui capaz de cumplir o que no deseaba cumplir. Así que simplemente lo fui dejando de a poco, hasta hoy que lo he vuelto a tocar — ¿Te desperté?

—Sí. Pero mejor que Temari — dice serio. Si no lo conociera, podría jurar que trato de bromear, pero no. Solo resalta una gran verdad. Temari es una pesada en las mañanas. Odio cuando está con nosotros en las giras, nos obliga a levantarnos temprano. Somos estrellas de rock, o sea no somos personas particularmente madrugadoras.

—Lo sé — volví a poner la tapa en su lugar y me levante — Tendremos que desayunar por fuera.

—Sí. Pero volveré a la cama.

—Bueno, yo si iré — en serio tenia hambre. Además quería recorrer la ciudad… tal vez encontrarme una sorpresa por ahí.

—Bien.

—Bien — gracias al cielo, que viaje con Gaara, que es alguien altamente independiente, como yo. Donde fuera Naruto estaría en medio de una enorme pataleta. Sube las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto y supongo que vuelve a dormir. No lo sé con seguridad, no me quede lo suficiente como para confirmarlo.

Como la mañana era fresca y agradable, decidí hacer mi recorrido caminando, la ciudad es pequeña así que no tuve problema con eso. Desayune en un pequeño restaurante costero, estuvo delicioso. Mientras recorría las calles halle pequeñas tiendas que me interesaron bastante, últimamente he descubierto que me agradan más y son mas de mi estilo que las grandes tiendas.

Cerca del medio día decidí dejar de hacer turismo y pasarme por un lugar en especial. Y aquí estaba, esperando que Hinata estuviera en lo correcto. No tuve que esperar mucho… Allí estaba.

* * *

De nuevo disculpa por la demora...

Como dije al principio, tuve una idea y trate de desarrollarla en este capitulo, pero no se presto

para este sino para el próximo chap. Les adelantare que en el próximo habra SasuSaku.

Lamentablemente creo que el próximo se demorara un poco,

comencé a trabajar así que esto ha afectado un poco mi ritmo de escritura.

ASÍ QUE PACIENCIA POR FAVOR.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los follower y los favorites.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

Perdón por la demora, pero las cosas se jodieron un poco, así que me demore un poco más de lo pensé. Aquí se los dejo, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de "Naruto" me pertenece, pero la historia es completamente mía.

NOTA: "Pecadores" es mi primer fic largo, les pido paciencia ya que nunca he escrito una historia de capítulos.

* * *

ººº

No me equivoque, la noche fue larga. Pero gracias al cielo mi abuela la paso bien, no hubo problemas, ni dificultades, fue tranquila… creo que hasta dormí un poco.

A las seis de la mañana la Señora Chiyo vino a recibirme la guardia. Ella pidió cuidar a mi abuela, su mejor amiga, por las mañanas. Así que Ino y yo nos turnamos las tardes y las noches.

Como hoy me toca el turno de la tarde, arribo al hospital al medio día. Aunque puedo usar el auto de mi abuela, un mini Cooper Austin rojo, prefiero caminar hasta el hospital, así el día se hace menos monótono. Mientras camino hacia la entrada del hospital vuelvo sentir aquella sensación de que ser observada, al igual que esa noche en la parada del autobús. Pero antes de que girara para buscar la fuente de aquella sensación, mi móvil suena. Sonrío al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

— ¡Hey! — contesto alegre. Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

—Cerezo — ¡Mierda! Esa voz es… sexo puro. Me sonrojo de solo pensar en ello —Jump — su risa rompe el silencio, del cual no me había percatado hasta que él rio.

— ¿Qué?

—Pervertida — un momento ¿Cómo sabe que estoy pensando en sexo?

—No estoy…

—Si lo estas — me interrumpe.

—No estás en mi cabeza, como para saber lo que pienso o no — aunque sea verdad lo que dice, lo niego. Quiero conservar la poca dignidad que me queda frente a él.

—Si lo estoy — afirma muy seguro de eso — Y por eso sé lo que piensas.

—A ver. Ya que estas tan seguro de eso ¿Qué es lo tenía en mente, según tú? — lo reto.

—Bueno… Mmm… Te imaginabas que después de yo haberte mostrado todos mis tatuajes, te tiro en mi cama y comienzo a quitarte la ropa. Cuando ya te tengo desnuda, con una de mis manos comienzo a recorrer un lado de tu cuerpo, desde una de tus largas y hermosas piernas hasta tu cuello, una vez allí la enredo en tu cabello y tiro de él, haciéndote arquear para así poder comerte la boca. Después de habértela saqueado, sigo con tu cuello a partir de allí comienzo a bajar por tu cuerpo dejando un camino húmedo de besos — ¡Oh, mierda! Esa voz ronca ya me tiene húmeda y a mi botoncito palpitando. No puedo evitar retorcerme — Sigo bajando hasta que por fin llego a tu pequeño coño y comienzo a devorarlo gustosamente…

— ¡SASUKE! — lo interrumpo. Esto esta yendo demasiado lejos.

— ¿Qué? — ríe traviesamente — ¿No te gusto como te estaba comiendo? Y yo que estaba seguro de que si — puedo oír la burla en su tono.

—Eres increíble — digo sarcásticamente.

—Ah, entonces si te gusto — no puedo evitar reírme — Espero que aun quieras ver mis tatuajes. Porque yo aun te los quiero enseñar — ahora no está bromeando, lo sé porque su tono de voz ahora es serio e intenso pero todavía increíblemente caliente.

—Eh… — no sé qué decir, ese cambio me tomo desprevenida. Inmediatamente me acuerdo del pequeño encuentro que tuvimos en el salón de fiestas del hotel. Siento como me sonrojo… ¡Oh, cielos! Esos tatuajes, de tan solo pensar en ellos mis bragas se mojan.

—Mmm… El que calla otorga — vuelve el tono burlón… O eso quiero creer.

— ¿Y a que debo tu llamada? — le pregunto, tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Jump. Molesta.

—Hmm…Interesante — lo escucho bufar al otro lado de la línea.

—Tsk — suspira al ver que no sigo su juego — ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien — volvió a reír, pero de una forma buena.

—Jump ¿Sabes? Esa pregunta siempre me ha parecido estúpida.

— ¿Por qué? — no comprendo.

—Porque la gente siempre hacemos la misma pregunta y siempre contestamos la misma mentira — ¡Wow! Que cambio de tema — Así que no te atrevas a mentirme de nuevo, Sakura — ahora SI habla en serio — No insultes mi inteligencia — Mierda… Y ahí está de nuevo Oscuro y Peligroso. Lo cual, por alguna extraña razón, me excita… ¡Oh, genial! Ahora ¿Qué? ¿Desarrolle un extraño morbo o algo así? — ¿Entonces?

—He tenido mejores días — le digo sinceramente.

— ¿Ves? No fue tan difícil — me dice — Siempre dime la verdad, Cerezo. Por más fea que sea, siempre me ha gustado que me digan la verdad. No lo olvides ¿De acuerdo? — añade, con un tono de advertencia.

—Si — como negarle algo a él. Es casi imposible.

—Bien ¿Y tu abuela? ¿Cómo sigue? — y… otro cambio ¿Cómo hace para pasar de Sasuke Uchiha a Oscuro y Peligroso y de nuevo a Sasuke Uchiha? — ¿Cerezo?

— ¿Ah?

—Tu abuela ¿Cómo esta? — siento una opresión en mi pecho cada vez que surge esa pregunta. Es que ¿Cómo contesto? ¿Bien? No es del todo cierto ¿Mal? Tampoco es cierto. Está un poco mejor que al comienzo de su enfermedad. Suspiro al sentirme algo derrotada.

—No está bien, pero tampoco está mal. A mejorado un poco su condición, ya sabes solo una leve y pequeña mejora… — las palabras simplemente salen de mi boca — Ya sabes, nada grande como para decir está en camino a recuperarse exitosamente, pero es lo suficiente como para alimentar la esperanza de una recuperación — tomo aire y pestañeo rápido ¡Estúpidas lagrimas! — Eso es mucho mejor que nada.

—Eres fuerte ¿No sé como haces para llevarlo?

—Día a día — suspiro — Sin embargo, no he podido deshacerme de la sensación de que algo malo va a ocurrir en cualquier momento — siento como mi ánimo comienza a irse por el caño — Pero aun así ninguno de nosotros pierde la esperanza de una completa recuperación — decido irme por el lado positivo, porque ya estaba sintiendo como se comenzaban a prepararse las lagrimas para hacer su aparición.

— ¿Quiénes?

— ¿Quiénes qué? — no entiendo su pregunta.

— ¿Quiénes son los demás? — si no fuera imposible diría que en esa pregunta hay algo de… ¿Celos? No. Imaginaciones mías — Respóndeme — me insta.

—Ah… Pues, mi amiga Ino, la señora Chiyo y yo.

—Hmm… Bien.

—Sí, pero a veces es extremadamente difícil, el doctor no puede decir nada en concreto, porque la afección de mi abuela no lo permite, pero al menos seria un consuelo saber algo más. Lo único que sabemos es que el progreso de mi abuela es lento y no va como debería — cuando termino de decirlo tengo que sorber por la nariz. No me acuerdo de cuando perdí mi batalla con las lagrimas, porque ahora mismo siento como ruedan por mis mejillas.

—Shhh… — dice Sasuke al sentir que estoy por comenzar a llorar —Ey, tranquila… No llores — trata de calmarme —No te ves linda cuando lo haces — su último comentario surte efecto, comienzo a reír.

—No sé como lo haces, pero siempre me haces reír no importa lo mal que este — le digo mientras me seco las lagrimas. Me dirijo hacia una bancas que hay cerca de la entrada principal del hospital, tomo asiento — No sé por qué, pero últimamente siento que todo sería más fácil si te tuviera aquí y no al otro lado de la línea — ¿Por qué rayos dije eso? Aunque es cierto, pero no debí decir eso.

ººº

Tras esa pequeña confesión no puedo evitar que una sonrisa tonta se forme en mis labios, pero desaparece de inmediato cuando soy consciente de ella —Mmm… ¿En serio? — le pregunto.

—Si — susurra la respuesta — Perdón. No sé por qué dije eso ¡Cielos, que vergüenza! — sé que esto está mal pero me encanta cuando esta avergonzada.

—Jump — trato de contener la risa — Y yo pensando que ya habíamos superado eso… Ya sabes, pese que ya no era posible que te avergonzaras conmigo después de que te hubiera encontrado masturbándote en mi habitación con mi…

— ¡SASUKE! — vuelve a reprenderme. Esto es muy divertido.

— ¿Qué? — trato de sonar inocente.

—Alguien te puede oír.

—No tengo la culpa que seas una pervertida, Cerezo — ella gime mortificada por mi comentario. Desde mi vista privilegiada al otro lado de la calle, puedo ver como se retuerce incomoda en la banquita en la que está sentada. Aunque lo encuentro divertido, preferiría tenerla retorciéndose de placer entre mis brazos… Pero de momento me conformo con esto — Bueno, pero volviendo al tema ¿En serio piensas eso?

—Bueno, tienes la habilidad única de hacerme olvidar lo que está mal.

— ¿Y quieres que este allá? — le pregunto seriamente.

—Sé que suena algo tonto…

— ¿Quieres o no? — le corto.

—Si… — me responde — Pero no es como que fueras aparecer aquí como por arte de magia.

—Lástima que no creas en la magia — cruzo la calle y comienzo acercarme a ella.

— ¿Por qué? — me pregunta confundida.

—Porque no me creerías si te digo que te ves hermosa en ese vestido amarillo que llevas.

— ¿Cómo lo…?

—Aunque estas más delgada — la interrumpo parado detrás de ella. Se tensa y gira para verme. Demasiado delgada, pero no me atrevo a decirlo. Le doy un casto beso antes de que hable.

— ¿Sasuke? — me mira sorprendida ¡Cielos! No pensé que fuera posible que esos ojos verdes pudieran ser más grandes… pero al parecer si lo es.

—Cerezo.

Ahora que la tengo al frente mío, es más evidente todo el peso que ha perdido. Solo ha pasado un poco más de dos semanas desde la ultima vez que la vi, cuando la deje en su departamento, pero esta delgada, mucho más delgada de lo que me pareció en primer lugar. Lo cual me preocupa ya que ¿O esta en una de esas estúpidas dietas, la cual no necesitaba? ¿O la situación de su abuela ya la estaba afectando físicamente? Ninguna de las posibles respuestas a esas preguntas me tranquilizan. Pero aparte de eso, sigue siendo la misma chica de siempre, sigue siendo mi Cerezo. Lleva un sencillo vestido amarillo por arriba de la rodilla y converse negras, tiene el cabello suelto y va al natural, sin maquillaje, lo cual me encanta. Lo que me fascina de ella es que es descomplicada, sencilla, tranquila y sin pretensiones. Tan diferente a las otras chicas que suelen rodearme… Pero realmente necesita comer y de eso me voy a encargar yo, así me toque obligarla.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? — esta tan aturdida que no pude hablar. Lindo.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Dijiste que quería que estuviera aquí.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—Jump.

— ¿Estas bromeando?

—Jump.

— ¿Viniste aquí por mi?

—Jump.

— ¿Si? — se está comenzando a molestar.

—Jump

— ¿No?

—Jump.

— ¿Puedes decir algo más que "Jump"? — y se enojo… me encanta hacerla enojar.

—Molesta — me rio de la cara que pone — ¡Auch! — me golpea en el brazo… y fuerte — ¡Mierda, Sakura! ¡Eso duele!

—Para que aprendas — me dice y me saca la lengua. Y luego se ríe — No te pegue tan duro.

—Si lo hiciste — le digo con mi seño fruncido.

— ¿En serio? — me rio de su cara de aflicción.

—No — ni muerto pienso admitir la verdad, mi orgullo no lo soportaría.

—Tonto — se ríe — ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Acompañando a un amigo — lo cual es cierto, pero no es por lo que estoy aquí exactamente — Y aproveche para venir a visitarte — eso está más cerca de la verdad.

—Oh — se sonroja — Eh… ¿Cuándo llegaste? — pregunta cambiando el tema.

—Anoche.

— ¿Y estas levantado a estas horas? Yo todavía estaría durmiendo.

—Ya sabes, soy bastante… inquieto — sonrió de lado. Y ella se sonroja de nuevo — Tienes una mente sucia, no me refería a eso.

—No sabes lo que estoy pensando.

—Ya probamos que eso no es cierto, Cerezo.

— ¿Sakura? — la llama una señora que esta unos metros de nosotros. Obviamente interrumpiéndonos ¿Alguna vez dejaran de hacerlo?

—Espera un momento— me pide mientras va hacia donde se encuentra la señora.

—Me tenias preocupada — escucho que le dice a Cerezo, cuando esta se acerca. Hablan algo más pero no puedo oír qué. Se abrazan y la señora se va. Por la sonrisa que hay en su rostro, puedo ver que Sakura realmente le tiene cariño a la señora, sea quien sea ella.

— ¡Hey! — dice cuando esta otra vez frente a mi — Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a cuidar de mi abuela.

—Está bien — la tomo de la mano y comienzo a caminar hacia la entrada del hospital, halándola todo el tiempo.

— ¿Qué haces? — me pregunta desconcertada.

—Pues yendo donde tu abuela — le contesto tranquilamente.

— ¿Para qué? — pregunta aun más desconcertada.

—La vas que cuidar ¿No? — Ruedo los ojos — Eso dijiste.

—Si… Pero… — la halo fuerte al sentir que se está deteniendo — ¿Y tú qué haces?

—Yendo contigo — vuelvo a rodar los ojos ¿Acaso no es obvio? Es más despistada de lo pensé.

— ¿Por qué? — me está comenzando a molestar tantas preguntas tontas.

—Para conocerla — me sorprende la calma con la que respondo. Tal vez estoy comenzando a controlar mi carácter.

— ¿Por qué? — que molesta. Además ¿Tengo que tener una razón? No.

—Porque si.

—Sasuke…

—Shhh… — no la dejo continuar — Deja de hablar y comienza a caminar. Porque supongo que ya vas tarde ¿Cierto?

—No me calles…

— ¿Cierto? — otra vez no la dejo terminar de hablar.

—Bueno, sí. Pero…

—Entonces, muévete — y la vuelvo a halar.

Entramos al hospital, no me detengo hasta que llegamos a los ascensores. Gracias a que no voy vestido como la gente acostumbra a verme, paso desapercibido. Amo el anonimato y la tranquilidad. Aunque no cambiaría nada de mi vida.

— ¿Qué piso? — le pregunto a Sakura, una vez dentro del ascensor.

—El ultimo — me responde, mientras oprime el botón correspondiente.

—Jump — particularmente me gustan los lugares altos, entre más lo sean es mejor. Mientras esperábamos a llegar a nuestro destino, más personas se subieron a bordo a medida que la caja de metal subía, pero solo quedamos tres en la última parada. Un suave ding, nos indico que ya habíamos llegado. El señor que iba con nosotros sale, parece un zombie — ¿Cuál habitación?

—La ultima a la izquierda. Todo ultimo. Irónico ¿No? — dice lo ultimo con una sonrisa algo rara, que no me gusta. Volvemos a caminar por el pasillo, pero esta vez no tomo su mano y la halo. Simplemente caminamos uno al lado del otro hasta que llegamos a la puerta blanca. ¿Por qué todo en los malditos hospitales es blanco? Ese color me inquieta, por alguna razón y la cual no quiero saber — Hola, abue — dice alegremente mientras abre la puerta y entra. Mira hacia atrás y me hace un gesto para que la siga. Y lo hago.

Inmediatamente que pongo un pie en la habitación, el blanco me absorbe. Pero rápidamente unos ojos verdes o azules o verdes y azules lo hacen. Si pensé que me podía ahogar en los ojos de Cerezo, no sabía nada hasta que vi los ojos de su abuela, ya me había ahogado en ellos. ¡Dios! Esos ojos eran… eran ¿Iridiscentes? Bueno, creo que eso no es posible, pero mierda esos ojos parecen serlo. Además parecen que vieran atreves de mí, lo cual no es agradable… Me siento desnudo y no de la buena forma.

—Este es mi amigo — aquello me arrastra de nuevo a la realidad.

—Mucho gusto, Sasuke Uchiha — le tiendo la mano y ella en vez de apretarla, me hala y me da un abrazo.

— ¿Así que eres amigo de mi Sakura? — me pregunta alegremente.

—Si — creo que mi respuesta sonó más bien como una pregunta.

—Oh, eso está muy bien — y obviamente ella no se dio cuenta de ello, porque me dio otro abrazo antes de dejarme ir. Generalmente odio el contacto físico si no involucra sexo, pero extrañamente me sentí cómodo con que la abuela de Sakura me abrazara. Creo que debo hablar eso con Jiraiya… Si claro, no soy estúpido. No quiero que indague en mi mierda interna — Y dime Sasuke ¿De dónde se conocen? — me trago la risa que me da ver como Sakura se tensa por la pregunta.

—Del trabajo — responde Cerezo rápidamente. No es una absoluta mentira, pero tampoco es una absoluta verdad. Pero simplemente tampoco se puede decir la verdad, no creo que le guste… _"Si bueno, pues la encontré masturbándose en mi habitación de hotel, mientras veía un video que yo grave en el cual me follaba a dos chicas… Ya sabe lo usual" _Si creo que no lo apreciaría… Además esta señora me agrada, lo cual es inaudito, así que no me parece buena la idea de matarla de un disgusto… Porque algo me dice que mi conciencia no lo tomaría muy bien, lo cual es aun más inaudito teniendo en cuenta mi nivel de moralidad o las cosas que he hecho en mi pasado, así y eso de que no siento mucho respeto por mis mayores, aparentemente a excepción de la abuela de Cerezo. No estoy seguro de que algo de eso tenga sentido, porque si… ¡OH, GENIAL! AHORA YO ESTOY INDAGANDO EN MI MIERDA INTERNA, LO QUE ME FALTABA. Este día solo se pone cada vez más raro.

—Sí, del trabajo — afirmo yo. Y me siento mal por medio mentirle a esa agradable mujer.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando de cosas sin importancia y un poco de cosas que si importan. Me entere de que la Abuela de Sakura es artista visual. Lo cual hace que me agrade aun más, es alguien que entiende lo que yo siento por la música, aunque lo de ella fuera dibujar, pintar esculpir y un millón de cosas más, era el mismo sentimiento y pasión. Toda la conversación giro entorno al arte, a la vida, a las historias de la abuela de Sakura, a como era de diferente la vida en esta pequeña ciudad costera a la vida en la ciudad grande y poderosa en la que estábamos viviendo Cerezo y yo, nos pusimos filosóficos en algún punto, luego en otro reímos por tonterías parecíamos drogados. No indagamos tanto en la vida de los otros, me sentí como si las conociera de toda la vida, me sentí cómodo. Pero también eso me parece raro, tocamos muchos temas pero no hablamos sobre la familia, algo que parece siempre salir a flote de una forma u otra, sin embargo no lo hicimos. Bueno, no es que yo quiera hablar a propósito de mi familia, pero inconvenientemente eso significa que tampoco lo quiere Sakura o su abuela. Y otra vez esa maldita pregunta vuelve a mi cabeza ¿Qué pasa con los padres de Cerezo? ¿Y qué mierda se esconde tras eso? Algo me dice que la respuesta de esa última pregunta no es nada bueno. Pero ¿Para eso no estaba yo aquí?

Cerezo, Cerezo ¿Qué estas ocultando? Me pregunto mientras observo como se asegura de que su abuela este bien cubierta mientras duerme.

ººº

—Voy por el almuerzo — dice Sasuke al tiempo que se levanta de la silla que ha ocupado desde que llegamos — ¿Algo a lo que seas alérgica? — me pregunta.

—Mmm… No, hasta el momento.

—Bien. Ya vuelvo — me dice para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

— ¡Hey! ¿No me vas a preguntar lo que quiero?

—No — me está comenzando a molestar esa actitud suya… Bueno, no. A decir la verdad me excita pero que al menos me pregunte antes de decidir por mi ¿Es mucho pedir?

— ¿Y si no me gusta lo que traes? — lo reto.

—Si lo hará — responde tranquilamente.

— ¿Y si no?

—Créeme, te gustara — me doy por vencida — Y si no, de todas formas te lo hare comer — dice apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—Mandón.

—Jump — sonríe de lado — Molesta — y se va.

—Te gusta — mi abuela me dice, asustándome tanto que casi caigo de culo al suelo.

—Me asústate — le digo — Pensé que estabas dormida.

—Ya ves que no — dice con los ojos aun cerrados — Y no trates de cambiar el tema.

— ¿Mmm?

—Te gusta — me vuelve a decir.

—Nop.

—No te estaba preguntando — con razón ella y Sasuke se agradaron. Tienen esa misma actitud sabionda — Ese chico es algo serio, créeme — el tono en que lo dice me inquieta.

—Y eso es malo porque…

—No dije que fuera malo — sip la misma actitud de Sasuke.

— ¿Entonces, eso es bueno?

—Ambas cosas — se queda en silencio un momento — Sabes, ese tipo de cosas son relativas. Depende de cada persona y del momento, mi niña.

—Te agrado ¿Cierto?

—Como no iba hacerlo. Es un compañero — dice como si eso lo explicara todo.

— ¿Compañero?

—Ya sabes, artista.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Él no dijo nada sobre eso?

—Solo lo sé.

—Si tu lo dices — espere a que me contestara algo — ¿Abue? — no me responde — ¿Ahora si estas dormida? — tampoco me responde. Así que o si esta dormida de verdad, o solo me esta ignorando.

¿Me gusta? Bueno, si congeniamos, y es más caliente que el infierno. Pero ¿Me gusta de esa forma?... Bueno mejor no profundizo más sobre eso. No es lugar ni momento… ¿Qué me ira atraer de comer, ese sabiondo?

¡Oh, genial! Tengo que lidiar con dos sabiondos Espero no enloquecer.

ººº

Estoy mirando lo que ofrece la cafetería del restaurante… Y no hay mucho de donde escoger… Y nada me llama la atención… Y nada parece apetitoso. Sip, definitivamente comida de hospital.

— ¿Qué hago? — susurro para mí. Y de repente me acuerdo del pequeño restaurante italiano que hay al otro lado, calle abajo. Y sin dudarlo me encamino hacia allá — Comida de verdad, allí voy — digo sintiéndome victorioso.

Veinte minutos después, tengo dos deliciosos sándwiches de albóndiga, o al menos eso espero, por cómo se ven y huelen no hay duda de ello. Compre dos Coca-colas y me dirijo de regreso a la habitación de la Abuela de Cerezo.

Abro la puerta y lo primero que veo es a una Sakura dormitando en una silla cerca de la ventana. Miro a la abuela y no sorprende verla aun dormida. Me acerco a Sakura. Se ve tan cómoda.

— ¡AHH! — pega un gritico cuando le toco el cuello con una de las frías latas de Coca-cola. No pude evitar hacerlo — ¡Sasuke! — me sisea en tono bajo.

—Volví — digo mirándola divertido. Me estaba fulminando con la mirada, si cualquier otra persona lo hiciera me fastidiaría, pero no mi Cerezo, ella se ve adorable.

—Eso veo — si, adorable.

—Tu coca — le digo ofreciéndole la lata con la cual la desperté. Ella me la arrebata y me saca la lengua, haciéndome reír — Con gusto — Vuelve a sacarme la lengua.

— ¿Qué hay ahí? — me pregunta haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la bolsa que tengo en una de mis manos.

—Te gustara — ella rueda los ojos por mi respuesta tan escueta. Le entrego la pequeña caja rectangular. La abre y cierra los ojos cuando el delicioso aroma del sándwich la golpea — Te lo dije — vuelve a fulminarme con la mirada, pero falla rompiéndose en risa.

—Gracias — dedicándome una de esas sonrisas que me gustan.

—Jump. Tú invitas la cena — no le dije en serio.

—Hecho — abre la lata y le da un trago. Pero ella si lo dice enserio.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo, transcurrió en un silencio cómodo, solo hablamos de la cena. Al parecer Sakura es una buena cocinera ¿Quién lo diría? Acordamos que esta noche, ella cocinaría en mi casa, no me opuse a la idea ¡Comida casera! Hace años que no como una buena comida hecha en casa, y hasta hoy no tenía idea de cuánto la extrañaba. Así que acepto gustosamente el ofrecimiento de Cerezo, de ninguna jodida manera voy a negarme ese gusto.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando me fui del hospital, me quede lo suficiente después del almuerzo, como para tener otra pequeña charla con la abuela de Sakura. Creo que a parte de los chicos del grupo, nunca había cruzado tantas palabras con alguien que no conociera de hace años.

Salgo del hospital y tomo un taxi para ir a casa. De repente todo lo que ocurrió en el día me parece surrealista.

Pero ese sentimiento de surrealismo se agrava con lo que me encuentro en casa. Si pensé que lo que ha pasado en todo el día es extraño, estaba tan jodidamente equivocado, porque no había pasado nada tan raro como esto.

Creo que entre en un puto universo paralelo, porque solo allí puede pasar lo que estoy viendo. Y solo eso puede explicar esto. Si definitivamente, la única explicación lógica.

—Oh, mierda… ¿Gaara?

* * *

Bueno este chap se lo dedico especialmente a MelisaxD, espero que te haya gustado.

Así que hasta la proxima vez.

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
